


Emma and Ava

by theworstamateur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstamateur/pseuds/theworstamateur
Summary: This is a story with new, original characters, set in roughly the present day, about twenty years post Wizarding War.This is my first work on here, so keep criticism constructive where possible, if you don't mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Wood, just entering her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sometimes wished she hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw. She loved being in Ravenclaw, of course, but there was one thing Ravenclaw didn’t have. Ava Lewis.

Ava was brilliant. Gryffindor Prefect last year, Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, top of her class in nearly everything, and stunningly beautiful. Her blonde hair fell in elegant curls to her waist, her eyes shone a vibrant green, and her face was always lit up by laughter. Just seeing her pass in the corridors made Emma’s heart jump.  
The trouble was, of course, that everyone else felt the same way. Jason Millford, the Slytherin, had been dated her for a few months, before she got bored and moved onto the next boy. And the next boy. And the next. Everyone who had a chance to go out with her seemingly took it. Emma had never seen her go out with another girl, though, so she didn’t have a chance at all.

It wasn’t that there weren’t other lesbians in Hogwarts. It’s just that none of them were Ava. So none of them mattered to Emma.

She ruminated on these things as she waited on King’s Cross Station, between Platforms 9 and 10. She was scanning the crowd for her friends, but also for any sign of Ava. Her best friend Alice appeared first, beaming as she saw Emma. They greeted each other with a hug. 

“How have you been?” asked Alice.

“Not bad. I’ve been missing Hogwarts a lot, though.”

“Me too,” said Alice. “I don’t know how I’m going to cope when we have to leave.”

“We’ve got another year to worry about that,” said Emma. “Come on, let’s go through.”

The pair pushed their trolleys through the barrier, and appeared on the other side at Platform 9 ¾. Emma scanned quickly for Ava, but couldn’t see her. “Looking for Ava?” Alice enquired.

“Maybe,” said Emma, feeling blood rise to her face.

“You should just ask her out already. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“She says no,” said Emma instantly. “And thinks I’m a freak.”

“And then you can forget about her and move onto someone else,” said Alice. 

I don’t want anyone else, thought Emma. 

“Hey, I’ve got to go to the front of the train with the other prefects,” said Alice. “Ava’ll be there; she’s a prefect. Maybe I’ll ask her out for you.”

“Don’t-“said Emma, before seeing the smile on Alice’s face. “You… git,” she said. 

At that moment Paul, another of Emma’s friends arrived. “You alright, Emma?” he asked. “Still pining?”

“Totally,” said Alice. “You should have seen her neck craning for Ava on the station.”

“Don’t you have a prefect’s carriage to get to?” asked Emma as Alice and Paul laughed.

“I’ll see you later,” said Alice, departing with Paul.

Emma boarded and found an empty carriage at the end of the train. She had just sat down and was getting a book out of her bag when a figure appeared at the door.  
It was Ava, wearing a tight red sweater and jeans, her exquisite hair in a ponytail. “Do you mind if I sit here?” she asked, her voice lilting slightly.

Emma could hardly speak. She felt her face flushing and nodded rapidly, her stomach dissolving into butterflies. What was she doing here? Wasn’t she a prefect? Why hadn’t she gone to front with the rest of them? But those questions stopped mattering as Ava sat opposite her, their knees almost touching.

“Emma, right? Emma Woods?” Ava asked as she settled down. Emma nodded. “I thought so. You’re the one who stuck Professor Flitwick to ceiling last year, right?”

“Yeah,” said Emma, laughing. The tension eased slightly, but her heart was still hammering in her chest. She could hardly believe one person could be so beautiful.

“That was so funny,” laughed Ava. 

“It was nice of you to get his wand back for him, so he could get down,” said Emma.

“Yeah, and he gave me five points for an excellent Levitation Charm, too,” said Ava, beaming. Emma felt short of breath.

Emma’s friends returned soon after, somewhat surprised to find Ava in the compartment. Paul was about to ask why Emma was so red, until Alice nudged him in the ribs, and he understood. He sat next to Ava, seemingly as dumbstruck as Emma. They idly chatted away the hours, asking questions about the different houses, the gossip around school, whether there would be any new teachers. As Hogwarts approached, Emma felt the tension slowly dissipate, and felt more relaxed around Ava, who was very friendly.

Then, the announcement came. “One hour until arrival in Hogsmeade.”

“We ought to change soon,” said Emma, barely noticing what she was saying. There was a moment of awkward pause.

“I’m fine if you guys are,” said Ava, standing to get her trunk.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Emma, slightly too enthusiastically. Alice rolled her eyes and agreed. Paul excused himself to another empty carriage.

As they undressed Emma couldn’t help herself stealing a glance at Ava. She had to stop herself from gasping as she pulled down her jeans to reveal long, strong legs, and slightly curvaceous hips. Her eyes lingered for too long on her light blue panties, and Ava caught her looking, and gave her a quick smile. Emma felt herself go so red she’d thought she’d die.

Ava took off her top next, so that she was standing in her underwear. Emma, once again, found her eyes settling on her cute, surprisingly large breasts, and the matching bra that supported them. She wished she’d remembered matching underwear.

“Do you like them?” asked Ava, shocking Emma so deeply she couldn’t respond. “They’re enchanted, so if anyone tries to touch them without my permission, they get the word ‘CREEP’ written on their forehead.”

Emma realised she was talking about her underwear. “That’s… cool,” she said, struggling to speak.

“Isn’t that what happened to Marcus?” asked Alice. “I saw him go into the hospital wing last year with a pattern of burns on his head.”

“Yeah,” said Ava. “I don’t even remember leaving them in his dorm. He had to go to Madam Pomfrey to get it removed.”

Emma could hardly breathe. She focused on getting dressed, trying desperately not to gaze upon Ava’s athletic body.

“But, why were they…?” said Alice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked Ava. “We were dating.”

“So you…”

“Yeah. We had sex.”

The words seemed to have an odd effect on the room. Alice nodded, and continued dressing, and Emma tried not to notice that one side of Ava’s panties had slipped just a little.

“But… when?”

“Last year,” she said.

“But you were fifteen,” said Alice, looking disapproving. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Oh, come on,” said Ava. “No-one found out. Marcus told Madam Pomfrey it was prank by some other boys. We didn’t really do it. We were just messing around.”

“Right,” said Alice.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never fooled around a bit with a boy, Alice.”

“No, I can’t say I have,” said Alice, looking distinctly irritated.

“What about you, Emma?” asked Ava. 

Emma shook her head. “I’ve never really met a boy I’d want to do it with.”

“I’m sure you will,” said Ava, beaming.

“I don’t think so,” said Emma, winking at Alice, who smiled. 

They finished dressing quickly, much to Emma’s disappointment. Emma was the last to dress, having been so distracted, and they all prepared to enter the school for their sixth year.

“So, Emma,” said Ava. “Anybody you’ve got your eye on?”

“Well, there is this one person,” said Emma, smiling.

“Well, good luck. I hope he’s not a weirdo.”

Emma laughed in agreement, wishing she could say something, but finding herself unable. Both Paul and Alice knew she was a lesbian, and both had agreed not to say anything unless Emma wanted them to. Emma thought that there were some witches in their dormitory who would start acting funny if they knew about it, so she wanted to keep it a secret.

The Sorting was as boring as ever; Emma clapped dutifully whenever another Ravenclaw was announced and found herself watching the table across the hall for Ava. Their eyes found each other, and Ava waved, making Emma’s stomach do backflips.

During the Feast, Alice leant over and whispered, “You know, you should just ask her out.”

Emma stopped eating her beef stew. “Not this again.”

“Oh, come on, Emma,” Alice whispered. “It’s obvious you fancy her. You could hardly speak in the train on the way up.”

“Yeah, not to mention choosing her compartment on purpose,” said Paul.

“Actually, I was there first,” said Emma. “She came and found me.”

Paul looked stunned. Alice grinned. “Well, there you have it. She wouldn’t do that if she weren’t interested.”

“But she’s not… she’s not like me. She keeps dating those boys.”

“Yeah, but she never lasts very long with any of them. Why do you think that could that be?”

Emma’s heart leapt. Could it be? If Ava was gay like her… Emma imagined the two of them laughing as they held hands, Ava brushing her away from her eyes, their faces getting closer together…

“So? Are you going to do it?” asked Alice, snapping Emma back to reality.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” said Emma, not really believing she had the guts to do it.

As they returned to their dormitories for the night, Emma wondered what Ava thought of her. She had skipped the Prefect’s meeting to sit with her and had not been bothered by Emma admiring her body. But then, she might have thought she was looking at her underwear instead. Still…

Emma didn’t consider herself attractive, certainly not by Ava’s stunning standards. She was short, and small, where Ava was tall and imposing. Her breasts were small, too, not big and bouncy like Lucy Brown’s had been since last year. She wasn’t particularly curvy; she could probably pass as a boy if she wanted. She wondered what Ava could want with a girl like her.

Emma sat and chatted with her friends in the common room. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. As they talked, she noticed Paul craning his head at Lucy Brown, who was across the room with Alex Jackson, holding hands and giggling over a table. 

“Git,” said Paul, leaning back.

“Please,” said Alice. “You only like her because of her boobs.”

“Uh, no I don’t,” said Paul.

“Go on then,” said Alice. “Name one other thing you like about her.”

“Her arse is pretty nice, too,” grinned Paul. Emma giggled. It was true, too. Lucy was definitely the most attractive Ravenclaw, on the surface. In reality, she was kind of stuck-up, and considered certain partners below her. Namely Paul, who had been rudely rebuffed just last year.

“Oh, just shut up,” said Alice, disgusted. 

“Oh, yeah?” said Paul. “Like you’re not dating John Hall for his body.”

“Actually,” said Alice, “John is a sweet, sensitive boy. Just because he’s a Beater, doesn’t mean-”

“The enemy’s Beater!” said Paul. “I can’t seriously believe you’re dating a Slytherin.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” said Alice. “This anti-Slytherin bias has to stop. They’re not all evil, just because of a few bad eggs.”

“Oh, a few bad eggs. Yeah, that Lord Voldemort. He was a real bad egg, wasn’t he?”

There were looks from a few fellow students at this outburst. The Wizarding War was not totally forgotten by those who had had family fighting.

“They’re not all like that, Paul, you idiot.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Paul, returning to stare at Lucy.

All Emma could think about was Ava. Her face appeared in front of Emma when she closed her eyes, smiling that intoxicating smile. A deep yearning suddenly started brewing inside her, starting in her stomach and moving its way slowly down.

“I’m going to bed. Coming, Em?”

Emma nodded, and accompanied Alice up the stairs to the Ravenclaw Dormitory. Emma managed to catch a few peeks around the room as everyone undressed for bed, but her mind was still firmly on Ava. She went to bed thinking of her and dreamed that they were walking together down Hogsmeade’s streets… then they were in the Great Hall, laughing about something. Then, they were in her bed, and Ava’s shirt was lifting over her head…


	2. Chapter 2

Emma’s first lesson of her sixth year was Transfiguration, and she was delighted to see that Ava had also taken that option. As sixth years, they could choose their NEWT subjects freely, so there was never a guarantee of Ava and Emma sharing a class. Now, however, Emma could look forward to a few hours a week in Ava’s presence, at least.

Unfortunately, Alice had also taken Transfiguration, which meant that she was constantly going to be egging her on to ask Ava out. “What if she says no?” asked Emma.

“Then you’ll have an answer,” said Alice. “It’ll be done, and you can move on to someone else.”

“I guess,” said Emma, not wanting to move onto someone else. She wanted Ava. But she didn’t want to confirm that Ava wasn’t interested, even if it meant never having her.

Sixth Year Transfiguration was difficult. The first subject to learn was Human Transfiguration. Madam Pomfrey had been called to make sure there were no injuries, and Headmistress McGonagall had popped in to remind of the dangers of this particular branch of magic. They were paired off to practise, Emma partnering Alice.

“Okay, so I think, it was something like this,” said Alice, attempting to turn Emma’s eyebrows into biscuits. Emma was too distracted by Ava’s laughing across the room to notice the crumbs falling before her eyes.

Emma, still distracted, missed, and turned Alice’s eyeball into a Jammy Dodger, which required fervent medical attention to reverse. The class was split between horrified gasps and wheezes of laughter as Alice was tended to, with Emma struggling not to burst out giggling.

After the class, Alice, slightly cross-eyed but fine, was not happy. “For heaven’s sake! It’s only been a day, and this Ava business is already affecting your work. This is an important year for us.”

“Is it really?” asked Emma, as they made their way towards Charms. “It’s not like an O.W.L. year or anything.”

“No, but… still! You’ll feel a lot better if you just ask her!”

“I can’t just ask her! I barely know her. She probably doesn’t even remember I exist.”

“Who doesn’t?” said Ava behind them, making Emma jump.

“Oh, uh, nothing.”

“That’s alright then. Hey, have you got Charms next? Cool, me too!”

Alice shot Emma a look. Emma steeled herself. “Hey, Ava?”

“Yeah?” said Ava, radiant.

“Would you wanna go with me to Hogsmeade? Next time there’s a visit, you know.”

“Absolutely!” said Ava. 

“Oh,” said Emma, surprised at Ava’s enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, my friends don’t feel like it this year. They’re too worried about work and doing their homework, and stuff like that, but I love Hogsmeade. I didn’t wanna go on my own.”

Alice looked suspicious. Emma barely noticed. It seemed to her that a warm, golden light had filled her from head to toe. “Okay,” she said, smiling broadly. “That’s great.”

“Yeah,” said Ava. “I look forward to it.”

Emma could scarcely believe her luck. She managed to pair with Ava for Charms, too. Unfortunately, they were practising non-verbal spells, so the room was silent, and Emma didn’t have a chance to chat with her. Her heart was still fluttering in her chest as she thought about the next visit to Hogsmeade. Alice, meanwhile, had paired with Johnathan Hall, the well-built Slytherin Beater. Emma found it strange watching her, seeing her smile so stupidly every time Hall made a joke. Was that how she looked around Ava?

The next few days seemed to fly by. Emma felt buoyed by the prospect of her date with Ava, until Paul pointed out that it might not have been a date at all.

“Maybe she didn’t mean it like that,” he said. “Maybe she only meant as friends, you know.”

“Paul!” said Alice, hitting his shoulder.

“Oh,” said Emma. Now she was filled with doubt, a horrible feeling that Ava didn’t really want to hang out, that she was only saying so out of pity.

But, she told herself, she came to your compartment. She undressed in front of you, caught you looking, and didn’t say anything. That has to mean something. 

Emma decided to wait and see what happened on the next Hogsmeade trip. She waited eagerly for the notice on the wall of the Ravenclaw Common Room, and when it arrived, was surprised at the date.

“October 9th,” she said, breathily. “That’s-”

“Isn’t that your birthday, Em?” asked Alice.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Wow,” said Paul. “Lucky you. Going to Hogsmeade on your birthday.”

“Uh huh,” said Emma, counting how many days until the trip in her head.

The next Charms class they had, Ava came over to Emma. “Did you see?” she asked.

“Yeah. October 9th,” said Emma.

“Just over a month,” said Ava excited. 

“That’s my birthday, actually,” said Emma, before she realised what she was doing.

“Is it?” asked Ava. “You’re so lucky. Mine’s in the summer, so I have to wait till next year to learn how to Apparate. That’s cool, though. I’ll buy you a present.”

Emma, thinking that a minute in Ava’s presence was a present enough, said “Thanks.”

That night, Emma couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to shake the aching feeling she had below.

Giving in, she slid a hand down between her legs and felt the wetness that betrayed her feelings. Ava’s face flashed before her eyes again, as did the image of her body, almost naked before her, her panties slipping down on one side…

Emma rubbed gently, waves of joy flowing over her as she slowly rocked her hips on her hand, increasing the pressure gradually. Her fingers danced around, brushing every point of pleasure before moving towards the top, the most perfect place…

Her breathing quickened as she stimulated her clitoris, feeling herself blush all over. She gently slid a finger, searching for the g-spot, finding it and hitting it repeatedly, pleasure washing over her whole body.

Emma felt the orgasm coming and turned over to bury her face in her pillow. Again, Ava filled her mind as she felt waves of pleasure crashing over her body. Emma was finally able to sleep, satisfied.

October 9th came quicker than expected. Emma awoke to a pile of presents from Alice, her parents, and her friends in Ravenclaw. Alice got her a box of Chocolate Frogs, Paul said he’d buy her something in Hogsmeade, and her parents had bought her some books about Wandlore, which she was obsessively interested in.

Ava was waiting for her with the rest of the Hogsmeade crowd, wrapped up warm in a long coat and scarf. Paul and Alice left them alone, and blended with the rest of the students. “So, happy birthday!” said Ava

“Thanks,” said Emma, feeling on top of the world.

“I thought I’d take you around the village and we can find something for your present. That way you can choose, and you don’t get disappointed.”

Emma could never be disappointed with a gift from Ava, but she nodded. “Sounds great.”

They walked and talked, chatting about Charms and Transfiguration, the two subjects they shared. Emma had also chosen History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, whereas Ava had picked Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Potions.

“I want to be an Auror,” said Ava. “If not that, then a Healer at St. Mungo’s.”

“Not too much pressure, then,” joked Emma.

“What about you?”

“I want to be a wand-maker,” said Emma. Her visit to Ollivander’s Wand Shop several years ago had been fascinating. She had wanted to quiz him for hours about the properties of different wand woods, but her mother had dragged her away.

“Wow,” said Ava. “I’ve never heard of anyone but Ollivander.”

“I know. It’s a dying art. Most of the other wandmakers are foreign, like Gregorovitch, or the Americans Quintana, Jonker, Wolfe, and Beauvis. I’m going to ask to apprentice at Ollivander’s over the summer, to learn the craft. It’s fascinating.”

“Here,” said Ava, producing her wand. “Tell me about mine.”

Emma had practiced what the books called ‘reading’ wands - finding out their properties by holding them – on her friends. She took Ava’s sleek brown wand in both hands and concentrated.

“Hmmm,” she said, concentrating hard. “Cherry, I think, about ten inches. Is that… dragon heartstring? I’m not sure.”

“That’s not fair on you,” said Ava. “It’s Veela hair.”

Emma gasped. Veela hair wands were exceptionally rare. The only one she had read about had been Fleur Delacour’s, the Beauxbaton Champion from the last recorded Triwizard Cup.

“My great-aunt donated it, she wants us all to have one. Mr Ollivander had it made special. He was a tad suspicious. He said they make temp-“

“Temperamental wands, yes! He rarely works with it, it being so hard to come by. Wow, this is amazing!”

Ava laughed at Emma’s enthusiasm. Emma held the wand reverently before her.

“Everything else was true, though,” said Ava, retrieving her wand. “You’re good at that.”

Emma had just reached a conclusion. “You said your great-aunt gave the hair…”

“Yes,” said Ava, sounding exasperated. “I’m part Veela.”

Emma’s mind whirled. It made sense, now, how Ava was so beautiful, and why all the boys paid so much attention to her. Had she been hoodwinked by the Veela charm?   
She noticed that Ava was now looking thoroughly miserable, on the verge of tears. Taken aback, Emma asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m being stupid,” said Ava, sniffling. “It’s just… everyone looks at me, all the time, and I know why. It’s because of my stupid great-grandmother. Every time I tell someone I’m part Veela, they think I seduced or tricked them into it. Well, I can’t turn it on or off, can I? It’s just who I am!”

Emma didn’t know what to say. She felt immensely guilty for even thinking that Ava had tricked her. She found that she had enjoyed talking to her more than she thought she would. “I’m sorry,” she said, feeling ineffectual.

“No, I’m sorry,” said Ava, wiping away tears. “I’m crying on your birthday. It’s stupid. Anyway, we should get your present.”

They wandered down into Hogsmeade proper, and started looking at the shop windows. In Dervish and Bang’s they saw a Wand Scale, a device that could determine the properties of any wand put on it. It looked hugely complicated, very expensive, and Emma wanted it more than anything else in the world.

“If that’s what you want,” said Ava, making for the entrance.

“No, wait,” said Emma. “You can’t, it’s too expensive.”

Ava hovered, unsure. “Okay,” she said. “It’s your birthday.”

“I’ll just have that Sneakoscope instead,” said Emma.

Ava smiled and bought the small device for Emma, who looked longingly at the scale. Ollivander doesn’t need one, she told herself, neither do I.

“Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?” asked Ava. Emma nodded, and they set off the for the pub.

Inside, it was much warmer than the cold village outside, so they took off their coats as they sat down. Emma was surprised to notice Ava’s nipples poking through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Ava notice her looking and smiled. “It’s the cold,” she explained. “They just don’t stay down, stupid things.”  
Emma laughed nervously, and ordered some butterbeers. As the day slowly wore on, they talked idly about everything that was happening in Hogwarts, their N.E.W.T.s, and other things.

About an hour after they came in a group of boys also entered the pub, laughing loudly. Ava sighed and rolled her eyes. “That’s Green’s lot,” she whispered. “Real idiots if you ask me.”

Thankfully Green and his gang didn’t seem to notice Ava and Emma, and settled at a table at the back of the pub, laughing rowdily.

“Did you go out with him?” asked Emma.

“Once,” said Ava grimly. “Fourth year. I thought he was good-looking, so I asked him. He said yes, straight away. I don’t think many girls do the asking around here, he seemed surprised. Anyway, he turned out to be a little creep. Tried touching me in the Library over Christmas. That’s when I got these.”

Ava slipped a sleeve down to reveal a light blue bra strap.

“I would have got you some,” said Ava, “but I don’t think they sell them here. Have you dated anyone?” she asked suddenly. “I just don’t think I’ve ever really seen you with anyone.”

Emma felt mild panic rising in her, flushing her cheeks. “Uh, no. Not yet.”

“Oh,” said Ava. “No-one catch your eye yet?”

“Well, it’s not that,” said Emma, truthfully. “It’s just…”

“What is it? It can't be that no-one's asked, you're pretty attractive.”

Emma tried not to reveal how happy it made her to hear Ava say that. “I don’t… really like anyone like that, I guess,” she said.

“Oh,” said Ava. 

“I’m gay!” said Emma, bracing for impact by burying her face in her coat.

“Oh,” she heard Ava say. “You mean, lesbian?” Emma nodded. “Well, that’s cool! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It’s private,” said Emma, re-emerging. “And, I was worried you’d… hate me,” she said in a small voice. She felt vulnerable, exposed.

Ava laughed. “I don’t hate you. You didn’t hate me when I told you about my Veela heritage. I’m not stupid enough to be homophobic.”

“Yeah,” said Emma, feeling heartened. “Because that’s stupid, you didn’t choose that.”

“Neither did you!” said Ava. “It’s not a choice who you like, it’s just who you are.”

Emma thought she would cry from relief. She still didn’t know if Ava was like her, but at least she accepted her for who she was. “Thank you,” said Emma.

“Don’t mention it,” said Ava softly. “Now, in light of recent information, is it okay if I ask why you asked me here?”

Emma suddenly flushed deep red again, and murmured unintelligibly. Ava laughed. “It’s okay if you want to call this a date,” she said, taking Emma’s hand in hers. “I’ve never been on a date with another girl before.”

Emma felt hot, and so happy she could cry. She nodded, and Ava laughed, tightening her grip on Emma’s hand. Emma felt brave enough to ask, “So are you… uh…”

Ava understood, and looked flustered for the first time in her life. “Oh. Uh, I don’t… I’m not sure. Sorry.”

Emma felt her stomach drop. She had ruined it. Ava was straight, and had only said that stuff out of pity. She felt like she could die right there in the pub.

Before Ava could continue someone spoke from behind Emma. “Fancy seeing you here, Lewis.”

“Why can’t I be here, Green?” said Ava, who had removed her hand from Emma’s.

“No reason, just thought you’d be hiding in shame after we beat you in the Quidditch Cup last year.”

“That was a technicality, you know we’re better than you, you slime.”

“If you’re better,” said Green, “where’s your trophy? Oh that’s right. In the Hufflepuff Common Room, where it belongs.”

Ava stood up. “We’ll beat you this year. We have a better team now that Avery’s joined.”

“One new player? That won’t be enough,” said Green. His eyes flicked downards to Ava's breasts. "Cold, are you?"

Ava covered her chest with a hand. "Get fucked," she said.

Green laughed, and noticed Emma, who was looking like she didn’t want to be involved. “Who’s this?”

“Emma Wood,” said Emma and Ava at the same time. Emma stood to meet him, delighted that he was as short as she. 

“Enjoying yourself, Wood? Ravenclaw, yeah?” Emma nodded. “Bottom of the table last year. Imagine not even beating Slytherin,” said Green, to rapturous laughter from his friends.

“I’m not on the team, you imbecile,” said Emma, who had never been interested in Quidditch except as a spectator.

“I bet. You don’t look very athletic,” said Green, running his eyes up and down Emma’s body.

“Leave her alone,” said Ava.

Green sniggered. “Fine,” he said, making to leave. “I’ll see you on the pitch, Lewis. But you won’t see me.”

Ava sat down, quietly furious. “What a git. He thinks he’s king of the world cause he beat me last year.”

“He is a good Seeker,” said Emma.

“I know,” said Ava. “Better than me. It’s my size, that’s the problem. If I was your size, I’d be the best Seeker since Harry Potter.”

Emma blushed, deciding to feel flattered that Ava had noticed her body. 

They didn’t mention Emma coming out for the rest of the trip, nor did Emma press Ava for an answer. Ava looked deep in thought, smiling occasionally, for the remainder of the Hogsmeade trip. Emma wished she knew what Ava was thinking.

Paul and Alice caught up to them as they made their way back to the castle. Paul handed a small metal device called a Knarl over to her. “It deters magical creatures, like Boggarts and stuff.”

“It’s supposed to,” said Alice. “Real Knarls are very rare and expensive. I doubt that one will do anything.” Paul looked embarrassed, but Emma still beamed and thanked him.

“That was great, Emma,” said Ava, before departing to her common room, still looking thoughtful.

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Paul.

“Did it go alright?” asked Alice. “You looked happy when I saw you in the Three Broomsticks.”

“Yeah, it was wonderful,” said Emma. “But, I sort of came out to her in the pub.”

Alice gasped. “How did she take it?”

“Fine, she was perfect,” said Emma. “But she acted quiet for the rest of the trip after I started asking her if she was, too.”

“Oh,” said Alice, unsure of what to say. “I’m sure she’s…”

“Thinking of a way to let me down gently, I know,” said Emma glumly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” said Paul as they entered the Great Hall for dinner. “Most girls travel in packs of four or five. Two girls on their own isn’t really that common.”

“What about us?” asked Alice, glaring at Paul.

“Oh, I uh…” said Paul.

“Exactly,” said Emma. 

“Well,” said Alice, “did she do anything… weird? Like, that she would only do to someone she liked.”

“Wait… yeah,” said Emma. “She showed me her bra strap again.”

Paul choked on his juice, while Alice grinned. “See? That’s not something people do when they want to be just friends.”

“Yeah, but that was when she thought I was straight.”

“Hmm,” said Alice. “All you can do is wait and see, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” agreed Emma, picking at her chicken.

That night, Emma was interrupted in going to bed by Alice. “I got you another present. I didn’t want to give it you in front of the others.” Alice handed what looked like a wand box. “Open it,” she said, her voice breathy and deep.

Inside was a thin metal cylinder, rounded at both ends. Emma had never seen anything like it. “What is it?” she asked.

Alice was bright red at this point, and struggled to get her words out. “It’s a… a… it’s a vibrator!” she said, at last.

Emma was still confused. “A what?”

Alice looked confused.“Don’t tell me you don’t have these?” asked Alice.

Emma, born into a wizarding family, had never heard of a ‘vibrator’. “No,” she said.

“It’s for,” she pointed to her crotch, “down there. You… put it in, and it feels good. It should take your mind off Ava, at any rate.”

Emma was confused, and a bit shocked, but still curious. A sex toy? Why had Alice given her this? But Alice had retreated to her own bed, and drawn the curtains, so Emma could hardly ask her.

Emma considered the small cylinder for a while, before resolving to try it out later. She was too tired after such an interesting day with Ava, whom she dreamed about.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma’s next week at Hogwarts was decidedly depressing. The NEWT work was getting steadily more difficult, and Ava kept avoiding her glance. Quidditch practice had started for the start of the season in November, so she hardly saw her in the Great Hall for mealtimes. 

Alice tried to convince Emma to talk to her again, but Emma wasn’t hearing it. “She’ll just tell me she’s not interested. Why else is she avoiding me?”

“Remember last time you didn’t want to talk to her? How well that ended up?”

Emma said nothing, silently wishing she hadn’t been a lesbian after all.

Emma spent the next weeks doing nothing short of pining over Ava. After a short while being acquaintances, it seemed to Emma that their old, rather one-sided dynamic had returned. Ava, however, seemed different. She was slightly more thoughtful and pensive than usual. Emma decided not to think about this, to avoid getting her hopes up.

There was, however, a cause for excitement: the Quidditch Cup was returning soon. The first match was to take place between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor on November 1st. Emma didn’t play herself, but Paul was a Beater for Ravenclaw, and so had started practising intensely with the rest of the Ravenclaw team. Last year had been disastrous for Ravenclaw, ending up at the bottom of the table after failing to win a single match. Paul had, however, managed to break the Hufflepuff Keeper’s nose in one match, which he considered an achievement. 

The morning of the match was cold but clear. Emma and Alice took their seats in the grandstands, high up on the Ravenclaw side. Emma couldn’t help herself looking over to where Ava had just emerged from the changing rooms, her beautiful blonde hair tied back, a look of determination on her face. The teams looked cold but ready, and Emma couldn't help herself from wondering about Ava's nipples in the cold weather.

The match started, and there was the usual opening flurry of action. Alice was clearly paying attention to the main action of the Quaffle being passed violently between the teams, and groaned when Gryffindor scored three goals in a row. Emma, meanwhile, couldn’t tear her eyes away from Ava, who was glancing distractedly around the pitch, searching for the Snitch. 

Gryffindor scored two more goals, and it started raining. Softly at first, but then it got heavier. Soon the players were soaked, and it was getting harder to tell them apart. Emma kept searching furiously for Ava, unsure of why she was even doing so anymore. 

Then, their eyes met, and Ava was frozen in mid-air. Emma felt a lift in her heart as Ava smiled at her through the rain, her golden hair, darkened by the wet, flying out behind her. She was stopped until a Bludger caught her hard in the side of the face. Emma gasped along with the rest of the crowd, her stomach dropping as Ava tumbled from her broom and fell to the ground with a thump. The referee called a halt to the match while Ava was taken to the hospital wing. Without a Seeker, it was certain that Gryffindor would lose, and they did when the Ravenclaw Seeker grabbed the Snitch just a few minutes later. Ravenclaw won, without scoring a single goal.

Afterwards, Paul was lifted onto the shoulders of the rest of Ravenclaw House, who were celebrating wildly at their first victory in over a year. It dawned on Emma slowly that he had been the one who had hit the Bludger at Ava’s face, and Emma felt a wave of hot anger rise in her. She wanted Ravenclaw to win as badly as the rest of them, but surely that was unnecessary. She went to bed early, upset and angry, trying to block out the sounds of the other Ravenclaws celebrating.

The next morning Paul looked elated at his newfound popularity, but his face quickly fell as he saw Emma descending from the dormitory. “Emma, I’m sorry,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking, I just-“

“It’s fine,” said Emma, in a voice that told him it clearly wasn’t fine. “We won. It’s fine.”

“Ok,” said Paul, uncertainly. “I wasn’t aiming for her head, I just wanted to damage her broom.”

“Honestly,” said Alice, joining them, “it’s her fault for staying still for so long. She’s a Seeker, for heaven’s sake, she should have been constantly moving.”

At those words, Emma felt a wave of guilt so strong she felt like she could cry. “Oh no,” she whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alice.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. Madame Pomfrey’s fixed worse than that,” said Paul.

“It was my fault. She was looking right at me, and she froze. If I hadn’t been there-“

“Then Gryffindor would have won,” said Alice. “You couldn’t have known that would happen. She’ll be fine, anyway. We’ll probably see her in Transfiguration this morning.”

Emma nodded, still despondent.

“Just don’t tell the others,” said Paul. “They’ll start asking if you can seduce Slytherin’s Seeker, too.”

Alice laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and Emma couldn't help chuckling. Worryingly, Ava wasn’t present, though Emma noticed the Gryffindor table looking decidedly irritable as she searched for her. She wasn’t in Transfiguration either.

“I’m going to go and see her,” said Emma afterwards. “I want to apologise. I’m free now.”

“Well, good luck,” said Alice, who had Potions. “Won’t this be the first time you’ve spoken since…?”

“Yes,” said Emma, who had thought of nothing else. She set off, her stomach fluttering.

The hospital wing was empty apart from Ava’s bed, and another boy with what looked like a small long between his legs. Ava lay reading the Daily Prophet. Her face was completely healed, her hair still tied back, so that Emma could see her face clearly. She approached slowly, nervous. “Hi,” she said.

“Oh, hi!” said Ava, smiling. “What’s up?”

“Well, I just… I wanted to apologise.”

“Oh,” said Ava. “What for?”

“Well, it’s just that you were looking at me, yesterday, when the Bludger…” Emma mimed something hitting her in the face, which made Ava giggle.

“Oh, it’s fine,” said Ava. “It was my fault. I should have been more focused. I'm a Seeker, I'm supposed to be moving all the time.  
”  
“Yeah,” said Emma, unsure of what to say next. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” said Ava. “Madame Pomfrey fixed me straight away, but insisted I stay overnight. I figured I might as well get out of Transfiguration and Potions while I have the excuse.”

“That’s good,” said Emma. She pointed at the stricken boy in the bed next to Ava's. “What happened to him?”

“It’s hilarious,” said Ava in hushed tones. “He tried to do Engorgio on his… you know.”

Suddenly Emma realised what the log between the boy’s legs was, and had to stifle a giggle. “I think he went a bit too far.”

Ava suppressed her own fits of laughter. “I bet he tells Madame Pomfrey it used to be, like, nine inches, so he gets what he wanted in the first place.”

Emma nodded, stealing another glance at the boy and his comically enlarged member. “Imagine he gets a boner,” said Ava. “I bet he’d pass out.”

“I’m not sure he’s got enough blood in his body,” said Emma, giggling.

Ava laughed, suddenly looking very intensely into Emma’s eyes. Emma was similarly transfixed, gazing at Ava’s face, counting every freckle, until Madame Pomfrey came and insisted she leave Ava to rest.

“I’ll see you later,” said Ava. Emma nodded, and was corralled away by Madame Pomfrey.

“You know,” said Madame Pomfrey. “You ought to tell her how you feel.”

Emma was stunned. How…?

“Oh, come on,” said Madame Pomfrey, reading her expression. “You don’t need to be a Legillimens to see it. Anyway, it’s none of my business. Off you go now.”

Emma told Alice later, who seemed unfazed. “No offence,” she said, “but it doesn’t take a lot of working out.”

“Do you think anyone else knows?”

“Only if they care enough to figure it out,” Alice said. “And if they know you’re gay, which they don’t.”

“Okay,” said Emma.

“Did she say anything about Hogsmeade?”

“No,” said Emma. “Next visit should be soon. I wonder if she’ll ask me again, or…?”

“I guess we’ll just have to see,” said Alice.

As the days wore on, and the weather grew gradually colder, Christmas homework started to be talked about. A few days after her birthday, Emma had written a letter to Mr. Ollivander, asking about the possibility of a summer apprenticeship. Her hope was to have a summer job with him, now that she was of age, to help learn the actual craft of wand making. One cold winter morning, some two months after her birthday, she got a reply.

“It’s from him!” she said loudly as she opened it.

“Ollivander?” asked Paul.

Emma nodded and read quickly. “He wants me for a trial period over Christmas! He says he’ll provide room and board at the Leaky Cauldron while I work! He says he’s excited to meet a young mind intrigued by wandlore!”

Emma could barely contain her excitement. After all, Garrick Ollivander was the best wandmaker in Britain, possibly the world. The fact that she was going to work with him…  
“That’s great, Em,” said Alice. “I guess you won’t be staying here, then.”

In her excitement, Emma had completely forgotten about Alice and Paul, who had both decided to stay at Hogwarts. She turned a deep, embarrassed red. “Oh, uh… sorry.”

Thankfully, Alice didn’t too look bothered. “It’s fine, Emma. You’ve stayed here with us every year for five years. You should go and do this. It’s your dream.” Paul nodded his agreement. 

“Thanks,” said Emma. She could hardly believe it. She was going to work with Ollivander. Only a trial period over Christmas, but it was a start. She rapidly wrote her acceptance and sent it back by the same owl, before starting to write a letter to her parents, telling them what had happened.

Later that day, after Charms, Emma found herself in front of Ava. “I heard you’re going away over the holidays?” she said.

“Oh,” said Emma, stunned. No communication for a month, and now this? She felt herself flush red, not with girly embarrassment, but with anger. “Yes,” she said shortly.

“Okay,” said Ava, turning quickly and leaving. What the hell was that? thought Emma. What was she supposed to say to that? She decided to put it out of her mind, and concentrate on her upcoming term at Ollivander’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma’s room at the Leaky Cauldron was warm, and she could see the snow falling out of the window. Open on her bed lay a large, leatherbound book entitled “Wands: What, Why, and How?” by Geraint Ollivander. It was the most complete history of wandlore in Britain, and contained information about the different cores and woods that could be used to create wands, and the effects they might have on the wand’s ability. The key mantra that was repeated throughout the book was, “the wand chooses the wizard.” It was very old, but very informative. Emma had read about Veela hair wands, and Thestral hair wands (like the Elder Wand), and Kneazel whisker wands, (which made for allegedly inferior wands). She had read until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, and had fallen asleep.

The next morning was the first morning of her work with Ollivander, a prospect so exciting she awoke early, even though she had stayed up so late reading. She arrived, wrapped in a winter travelling cloak, at nine o’clock in the morning, at Ollivander’s shop.

After a few moments an extremely old man came to the door and opened it. Emma had read that Ollivander was over a hundred years old, but he was still mobile and sprightly for his age. Nevertheless, his age was clearly evident in his lined face, which broke out into a soft smile at the sight of Emma.

“You must be Miss Wood,” he said. Emma nodded. “Good. Your enthusiasm is noted, and appreciated,” he said, leading her inside, “for only those who are most dedicated can become wandmakers.”

Emma nodded again, taking in Ollivander’s shop. Five years ago she had stepped in here, and she was as blown away by the quantity of wands in the shop now as she had been then.

Behind the counter, stacks upon stacks of wand boxes formed corridors and walls. Ollivander’s untidy hand had scribbled words on each, presumably the core and wood of the wand inside. Ollivander led her through the stacks of wands to a door that led behind the shop.

Through the door was a workshop; there was a small wooden table, and two large shelves that dominated the far wall. On the left hand shelf were planks of wood, of all different colours and thicknesses. On the right, several large boxes that Emma could the read the labels of: ‘Unicorn Hair’, ‘Dragon Heartstring’, and ‘Phoenix Feather’.

“This,” said Ollivander, “is my workshop. It is here that I make all the wands I sell, and all the ones I don’t. I will be working here most of the day, and you shall assist. Also, I shall teach you how to identify a suitable wand for a young witch or wizard, so that you may sell them while I work here. Now, can you perform magic outside of the school?” he asked. Emma nodded, her mind totally focused.

The day passed quickly. Ollivander started by demonstrating how to actually make a wand, but he did it so fast Emma hardly saw what he did. He performed a complex Severing Charm on the wood to make it the right shape, extracted the appropriate core from the box, and did an enchantment so advanced it took him nearly a minute to finish saying it, although it sounded almost like chanting. The end result was a perfectly formed wand, practically buzzing with energy.

“Now, the enchantment is extremely complex,” said Ollivander. “And while it’s not necessarily dangerous if it goes wrong, it is a waste of materials. So I would recommend waiting until you’ve finished school before trying it yourself. In the meantime, you can help at the front.”

Emma fared better at the front end of the shop. Only a few people visited, but Ollivander warned her that it would get busier closer to Christmas. “People like to buy new wands for their relatives, but it makes it harder to match a good wand to the wizard if they’re not here…” he complained. Emma, it turned out, was a gifted shopkeeper, and Ollivander remarked upon her friendliness and amiable nature. “A good trait in a wandmaker,” he said. “Something I had to learn the hard way…”

Emma had spent a little bit of time thinking about Mr. Ollivander and his shop. The Ollivander family had passed ownership of the shop down from generation to generation, but Mr. Ollivander didn’t appear to have any children. There were also other branches, such as the one in Hogsmeade, the owner of whom had barred Emma for asking too many questions. What would happen to this one, in Diagon Alley, when Mr. Ollivander died? Emma decided it would be somewhat tactless to ask him, so she decided not to worry about it too much.

That night, she wrote two letters: one to Alice and Paul, and one to her parents. She contemplated writing one to Ava, and even got as far as writing her name at the top of the page, but discarded it. She couldn’t think of anything to say, certainly not anything that was guaranteed not to make matters worse. She sent the letters, and went to bed, and dreamed of Ava again.

Emma’s time with Ollivander was, simply wonderful. The Christmas rush had come, as predicted, and Emma had handled it well. There had only been one falter on Emma's part when an extremely pretty girl walked in. "Hi," said the girl, smiling. Emma felt herself tingle at her smile, and tried to return it as casually as possible. "I'm looking for a new wand, for Christmas."

"Is it for you?" asked Emma, annoyed at how flustered she was getting at the girl's beauty.

"Yep. My parents gave me money for it for Christmas. I've been using my Dad's old one for years."

"You shouldn't use a second-hand wand," said Emma. "It's always much better to get one that fits you."

"That's why I'm here," said the girl, smiling again. "I'm Christine."

Emma shook her hand, feeling how soft and gentle her skin was. "Emma."

Emma tried a few different wands on Christine, and eventually found an ash and dragon heartstring wand that fit. "Thank you," said Christine, leaving the shop with an annoyingly alluring sway in her hips.

Ollivander, meanwhile, had managed to focus more on research and wandmaking over Christmas, rather than having to deal with the Christmas rush, which seemed to put him into quite a cheerful mood. He showed Emma how to make a wand a few more times, and gave her a book about the enchantments necessary to complete the wand. It had no title, and no author, just a blank, dark red cover. It felt very old, and was probably priceless.

Ollivander closed the shop for Christmas on the 23rd, at which time Emma went back home for the remainder of the holidays. Her trial at Ollivander’s had been nothing short of perfect, as she had told her friends in numerous letters. Paul and Alice had both hinted at a surprise that was waiting for her back at Hogwarts, which intrigued her. They had both already sent their presents, so what could it be?

Emma thought long and hard about Ava. While they had been apart, Emma realised that she had been slightly unfair with her. She spent several long nights awake, thinking about every detail of their ‘date’ in Hogsmeade, every time Ava had laughed at one of her jokes, the way she had looked at her when Emma consoled her. A sense of deep longing manifested itself in her heart, and seemed to tug towards Hogwarts, towards Ava. She didn’t even care if dating was off the table, she would have been perfectly happy as friends. She just wanted her, however she came.

Emma returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the students in January, her head filled with the tips and knowledge that Ollivander had imparted on her during their time together. She had filled a few rolls of parchment with his teachings on wandlore, and she was anxious to study more deeply. First, however, she just had to find out what Alice and Paul’s surprise was.

She didn’t have to wait long, as Alice and Paul were waiting for her in the Ravenclaw common room. Emma was certainly surprised to see them sitting on adjacent armchairs, holding hands.

“Hi,” said Alice, smiling broadly.

“Hey,” said Emma, gesturing to Paul. “Is this…?”

“This is the surprise, yes,” said Alice. “We’re together!”

“Wow!” said Emma. “That’s brilliant. What happened to that guy, Hall?”

“He was a knob,” said Paul. “Alice found him snogging a Hufflepuff girl on Christmas Eve, and jinxed him behind his back.”

“Then Paul started comforting me, and it made me realise how much I appreciated everything he’s done for me,” said Alice, staring into Paul’s eyes. 

“And that was it,” said Paul.

Emma nodded, feeling a peculiar warmth rise through her. Somehow, those two just made sense. As they kissed, however, she felt a pang of longing, too. And her mind, as it always did, returned to Ava. She wished they could have what these two had. 

That night, Emma noticed that Alice didn’t come to bed. Her bed lay empty, the curtains open. Emma vaguely wondered where she was, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Paul’s bed was equally empty. Or maybe it was twice as full.

No, it would too risky to do anything like that in a room full of other people. She wondered if there were other places in the castle to… do that. Almost certainly. She decided to ask Alice in the morning, but when she did, Alice blushed pink and wouldn’t say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

After a particularly trying Transfiguration lesson, in which Emma had totally failed to turn Alice into a teapot (other than turning her nose into a spout), Ava caught up with her.

“Hey,” she said. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” said Emma, feeling immensely relieved. All thoughts of bitterness and gloom vanished instantly at the prospect of having a conversation with Ava.

“Later,” she said. “Come to library after lunch.”

Emma had a free period after lunch, so she went to library as requested, a giddiness now welling up inside her, making her heart beat harder in her chest.

Ava was waiting outside the library, her long hair shimmering in the low light. “Come with me,” she said, leading Emma away from the library.

Ava led her down the winding corridors of the second floor until they came to a small, dusty looking broom cupboard. Ava opened it, and gestured. “Come on,” she said, clambering in.

Emma followed apprehensively, not failing to notice how close together their bodies were as Ava shut the door, and illuminated her wand.

“So,” she said.

“So,” said Emma.

“About Hogsmeade, and everything else. I feel bad about what happened.”

This is it, thought Emma. She’ll apologise for leading me on, and then leave me. That’s that, done and dusted.

“It’s just… when you asked me about… that stuff, I got kind of… spooked.”

Emma nodded, dreading what was coming.

“I’ve never really thought about that before. Normally, I’d say I was straight, you know, cause I am… at least, that's what I thought. But when you asked me, it made me realise something. I’ve been spending these last few months figuring some stuff out, basically. That’s why I got hit in the Quidditch match. It was because I realised…”

Ava got closer to Emma’s face, so close that Emma could see her own reflection in her eyes.

“I like you, Emma,” said Ava, her voice light and breathy. “A lot.”

“I like you too,” said Emma, her heart about to burst out of her chest. “So-”

But Ava had interrupted her by planting a kiss on Emma’s mouth. Emma’s eyes widened as she realised what was happening. Before she could register it, it was over.

Ava smiled nervously. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Me neither,” said Emma. Her hair seemed to be standing on end.

They stood for a few moments gazing into each other’s eyes, before Ava straightened up. 

“So?” she asked.

“What?” asked Emma.

“Shall we give this a go? Us?”

Emma nodded, deliriously happy. Her lips still tingled with the feeling of Ava’s.

Ava nodded, smiled, and kissed her again. This time, Emma was ready, and spent as much time as possible exploring every feeling she was experiencing as their mouths connected. Ava put a hand around Emma, sending goosebumps up and down her body. 

Emma returned to Charms unable to supress her smile, her heart soaring as it never had done before. Alice, of course, noticed, and question her.

“Did you go to the library? What happened?”

“She kissed me!” said Emma, barely able to contain her joy.

Alice cried out in happiness too, earning a disparaging look from Professor Flitwick.

“Em, that’s amazing!” said Alice in hushed tones.

“I know!” said Emma, grinning. “We’re going to go on a proper date next time there’s a Hogsmeade trip.”

“Oh, Emma, I’m so happy for you! I told you,” she added. “I told you it would be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll listen next time,” said Emma.

Emma spent the rest of the day elated. Nothing, it seemed, not even the prospect of double Arithmancy tomorrow could dampen her mood. The few times she saw Ava in the corridor, they both smiled broadly at each other and blushed furiously. Emma felt that she could fly.

That night she could hardly sleep with excitement. Her pussy was slick, and excited. She was about to slip a hand down, when she remembered Alice’s present. It had been a while since she had been given it, and thought that this was the perfect time to try it. She grabbed the small… thing, and placed it delicately between her legs.

Nothing happened. Emma looked at it again, and saw the word 'voluptatem' had appeared in script along its length. It looked like a spell to her, so she put it back between her legs, aimed her wand at it, and whispered, “Voluptatem!”

She gave a shriek as the device vibrated suddenly, and shocked her. A wave of sensation passed up her body as she dropped it on her bed. Thankfully, the device was totally silent.

“Are you alright?” asked Alice from the next bed.

“Yeah. It was a… spider,” said Emma. Alice said nothing.

Emma gingerly picked up the device again, and placed it back between her legs. The feeling was odd, but amazing. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She tried desperately to stifle her gasps of pleasure as she moved the vibrator around her vagina, experimenting with different angles. She stopped and cast a Muffling Charm over her bed, before continuing.

Emma was transported to another world of pleasure that night, as she came aggressively using the device, each time replaying her kiss with Ava in the broom cupboard. She imagined she could feel Ava’s hand cupping her breast each time she came, and her face appeared before her when she closed her eyes.

After three orgasms, Emma was exhausted, and feel asleep quickly. When she awoke, she saw Alice smirking at her. “Nice Muffling Charm,” she said.

Emma flushed. “Thanks,” she said, allowing herself a smirk. “Thanks for the… the…”

“No problem,” said Alice, winking. "Maybe make it a bit stronger next time." Emma flushed red.

The Ravenclaw common room had never felt comfier, but Emma wished she could be in the Gryffindor common room with Ava. It was incredible to think that just a few months ago she had been speechless in her presence, and now…

“How are you feeling?” asked Alice.

“Amazing,” said Emma.

“I’m so happy for you, Emma. You really deserve her, you know.”

Emma blushed deeply. “Thanks.”

Paul came down, yawning. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh, Emma kissed Ava.”

“What? Emma, that’s awesome!”

“I know. It was.” Emma couldn’t stop smiling.

“What do you have first?” asked Paul.

“Double Arithmancy. I can’t wait,” said Emma, making sure to put every last ounce of sarcasm into that statement.

“I think it’s cool you’re doing the hardest subject in the school. We should have more Ravenclaws doing it, protect our reputation,” said Alice.

“I notice you two didn’t sign up,” said Emma.

“Well, you don’t need it to be a Charms teacher, do you?” said Alice.

“Or a Quidditch player,” said Paul.

“Speaking of,” said Emma, “when’s the next match?”

“Two weeks. Us vs. Slytherin.”

“You’ll destroy them,” said Alice. “Their new Keeper is terrible, have you seen him practice?”

As Paul and Alice entered a spirited discussion about Quidditch, Emma let her mind wander back to Ava, her lips against hers. She had to concentrate to stop her mind wandering back to Ava throughout the day, which wasn’t helped by Ava constantly smiling and winking at her from across the room. 

Even double Arithmancy seemed easier than normal, and before she knew it, it was over. She checked her timetable, and saw that she was free next with Ava. She had marked all the lessons they had together, including the free ones. She went to the library, where Ava was waiting for her.

“Hi,” said Ava, smiling. “How was double Arithmancy?”

“Not too bad,” said Emma.

“I have a question,” said Ava.

“Yes?”

“What is Arithmancy?”

Emma had to clasp a hand over her mouth to supress her laughter. “It’s like maths, but magic,” she said, after a while.

“Wow,” said Ava. “That sounds… interesting.”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“Oh good. It sounds awful,” said Ava, making Emma laugh again. “You must be really smart.”

“I am a Ravenclaw.”

“Yes, but not all the Ravenclaws are doing N.E.W.T. level Arithmancy. Not to mention Ancient Runes.”

“Ancient Runes isn’t too bad, it’s just like another language after a while…”

They chatted in the library for the remainder of their free time, entirely forgetting to do any of the homework they had intended to. They kissed again before they parted, hidden between the bookshelves. This time, Emma couldn’t resist placing a hand on Ava’s breast as they kissed, and was heartened to feel the nipple harden under her palm. They both left the library blushing slightly.

That night, Alice wasn’t in her bed again. Emma considered sneaking out to see where she had gone, but decided against it. Maybe she would wait until she could do a really good Disillusionment Charm. However, this time Alice returned to bed late at night, and Emma was certain she could see that Alice wasn’t wearing underwear when she crawled into bed. She decided not to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sexy stuff I guess

Ava, Alice, Paul, and Emma were all sitting outside. It was a Saturday, and though they all had work to do, none of them felt they could be bothered. Instead, they talked about various things, such as the differences between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the upcoming Quidditch Matches, and, of course, the various relationships.

“So, Emma tells me you two got together?”

“Yep,” said Alice, who was leaning against Paul, her head in his lap.

“That’s great,” said Ava. “I think you guys go well together.”

Emma had refrained from telling her about her suspicions. She wanted to interrogate Alice alone first. Thankfully, she had her chance.

“Well,” said Paul, standing up. “I’ve got Quidditch Practice now.” He left, leaving Ava, Alice, and Emma alone under the tree. Ava also left to go to the loo.

“So,” said Emma leaning forwards. “I noticed you didn’t come to bed last night. Again.”

“I did,” said Alice, turning slightly pink.

“You were late,” said Emma, and then, after a moment’s consideration, “and you weren’t wearing underwear!”

Alice gasped, flushing a deep red. “How did… you saw?”

Emma nodded. “So, what’s been happening? That’s twice now, since you started going out with Paul.”

“Oh, alright,” said Alice, still blushing. “We’ve been… meeting up at night. Paul found this magical room, that only appears when you need it to.”

Emma vaguely remembered reading about a room like that. “Go on.”

“And we’ve been… messing around… and stuff.”

“Like what stuff?” said Emma, leaning further forwards.

“He… he fingered me!” said Alice, turning away.

Emma’s eyes widened. “He… fingered you?”

Alice nodded. “You know,” she mimed it for her.

“Wow,” said Emma, whose personal sexual experiences had been extremely limited. “What did it feel like?”

“It was good,” she said. “He was a bit… nervous, I think, because he kept kind of… jabbing.” Emma winced. “But once he got into the rhythm of it, it was amazing.”

Emma lay back again, wondering how it would feel to have another body so closely intertwined with your own. 

“You’ve got it fine,” said Alice. “At least Ava will know her way around a pussy.”

Emma sat bolt upright, slightly stunned. Alice laughed at her expression. “Come on, it’s true though. She’ll know more about it than Paul did.”

“I’m sure he’ll learn,” said Emma, and they both fell about laughing at how ridiculous it all was.

Ava came back bemused at the two girl’s amusement. “What’s this about?” she asked, settling into a cuddling position with Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Alice, who shrugged and nodded. Emma quickly relayed the story to Ava, who also found it quite funny. She left out Alice’s comment about Ava’s proficiency at fingering, out of sheer embarrassment.

They spent the rest of the day idly chatting about the various boys Ava had been out with, almost all of whom had turned out to be interested in one thing only. Emma had never been out with anybody before, although some boys had, for some reason, asked her to, which had led to some embarrassing moments on behalf of both parties. 

Alice left after a few hours to meet Paul, leaving Emma and Ava alone under the tree. They were near the Forbidden Forest, well out of the way of the rest of the castle. Hopefully, no-one would be able to see them, obscured as they were by the large tree, as they cuddled together, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. After a short while, Emma twisted round to kiss Ava gently, eventually moving round to make out with her properly. Emma had never done this, and relied on Ava to guide her, reciprocating as Ava gently introduced her tongue to the equation. They held each other softly, Emma moving her hands slowly up and down Ava’s arm, and onto her thighs. 

Ava had her hands around Emma’s back, and caressing her stomach. Slowly, she moved her hands down to her jeans, and gently moved a hand over her crotch, causing Emma to gasp softly and pull back. “You okay?” asked Ava, her voice a breathy whisper. Emma nodded, and started to slowly unbutton her jeans, revealing her white panties, already wet.  
Ava slipped her hand underneath Emma’s panties, and started rubbing her pussy gently. Her hand was cold, and the feeling of another’s flesh on her vagina was ecstasy to Emma. She rocked her hips gently as Ava slipped a finger inside, and made a come-hither motion, brushing Emma’s clitoris with her other fingers. Emma made to cover her mouth, to silence her moans, but Ava covered her mouth with her own. There, feeling the orgasm arriving, her mouth on Ava’s, Emma was in total bliss. 

As she came, she couldn’t resist crying out softly, quaking slightly as she rode Ava’s hand, feeling Ava’s tongue in her mouth. Ava made to remove her hand, but Emma stopped her. “Keep going,” she breathed, and Ava did.

This time Ava introduced another finger, and started pushing slightly harder. In response, Emma rocked faster, still kissing Ava, but stopping occasionally to moan with pleasure. It was better than anything she had ever done before, better than any vibrator. Because it was Ava.

Emma came again, this time much harder. So hard, that she almost screamed, barely aware of her own body as she rode the wave of intense pleasure. Ava performed a quick Muffling charm around the tree, just in case.

This time, Emma relinquished Ava, and buttoned up. Ava started kissing her again, and now Emma was riled up, clearly the leader. She moved her hands upwards to Ava’s breasts, and caressed them, running her fingers over Ava’s nipples. Eventually, her hands were unbuttoning Ava’s blouse, exposing her bra. Emma removed it instantly, and was greeted with the sight of Ava’s breasts.

They were perfect. The nipples, now erect, were perfect. The way they sat on Ava’s chest, sagging ever so slightly without the support of the bra, was perfect. Emma, who had never seen anyone’s breasts but her own, was hypnotised. She touched them, running her fingers over every inch, noticing the way Ava bucked slightly whenever she touched a nipple. “Suck them,” said Ava.

Emma came closer, and took a nipple in her mouth. She teased it with her tongue, still groping the other with her other hand, and could hear Ava moaning in pleasure. “Harder,” she said, her voice shaking. “Bite it, softly.”

Emma did, putting the nipple gently between her teeth, applying the slightest pressure, listening as Ava groaned loudly. She sucked with more gusto, appreciating the feel of the nipple in her mouth. Emma felt obliged to return the favour, and so she also sent a hand down to Ava’s crotch, unbuttoning her jeans while she sucked her nipple.  
She slipped a hand inside Ava’s panties, as she had seen Ava do just minutes ago, and started rubbing her pussy. It was familiar, in a way, but different. It was shaved, she could feel that. She was already very wet, which made it easy for Emma to slip two fingers inside and start moving them in a way she knew Ava would love.

She was right. Ava arched her back and cried out, moaning much louder than Emma had done. Emma sped up, feeling the rhythm of Ava’s hips moving against her hand, making the come-hither motion to hit Ava’s g-spot. Suddenly, Emma felt the muscles in Ava’s vagina contracting as she came, the orgasm lasting a very long time. Ava leaned forward, breathing heavily, shaking softly.

Emma disentangled herself from Ava, who buttoned herself up again. Ava, still shaking, took out her wand, and said “Scourgify.” All the mess was immediately cleared up from both Ava and Emma’s hands.

Emma leant back against the tree, next to the still softly shaking Ava. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Ava. “That was amazing. I’ve never… come like that before.”

“Me neither,” said Emma, resting her head on Ava’s shoulder.

“You’re way better at that than boys are,” said Ava. “They don’t have a clue what they’re doing, but you…”

“I’ve had practice,” said Emma, feeling immensely self-satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sat in her bed, covered by the curtains around, completely naked. It was night-time. She was holding a mirror in her left hand, looking at her body.  
They had finished human transfiguration a while ago, and she had been vaguely toying with the idea of making herself… sexier. Her breasts were small, so small she almost never had to wear a bra, and her hips were slim. She rubbed her nipple idly, wondering.

Eventually, she made her mind up. Pointing her wand at her left boob, she said the spell for enlarging body parts. A strange tingling sensation, along with the feeling of stretching skin, crawled up her breast as it slowly grew larger. After a short while she stopped, and was struck by how heavy and lopsided her chest felt. She did the same to her right breast, and sat back.

Her boobs looked good. Really good. She grabbed a handful, and rubbed the nipple, surprised by how arousing it was. On the other hand, she felt her back start to strain under the weight of her new boobs. And she didn’t have any bras in the right size. She put her breasts back to their normal size, slightly disappointed despite herself. Upon returning them, she stopped a little early, giving them slightly more volume than they had before, but not so much as to raise suspicion. 

She was aroused now, though. She picked up the vibrator that Alice had given her, cast a simple levitation spell, activated it, and guided it magically to her vagina. She let it penetrate her slowly, using magic to make it move around her pussy, hitting all the right spots. She quickly cast a muffling charm around her bed before moaning with pleasure. It didn’t take long to orgasm, several times in a row.  
It had been a few weeks since Emma and Ava’s first sexual experience together. Emma didn’t really know if it counted as “losing her virginity”. She had come to terms with that not happening, if it meant being penetrated by a boy. Still, it felt like a big moment for Emma and Ava. 

Being in different houses presented some challenges. The only time they really had together was in lessons, namely Charms and Transfiguration. They usually paired together, though not all the time, so as not to raise suspicions. Ava thought Emma was being paranoid.

“Are you sure you want it to stay secret?” she whispered to Emma during a Charms lesson.

“Yes,” said Emma. “I don’t want people to know that I’m gay.”

“I’ll get the same treatment, you know,” said Ava. 

“You’ll probably have it worse,” said Emma. “You’re so attractive, the boys will probably ask if they can watch or something gross. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“You’re attractive too,” said Ava. “There was a group of Gryffindor boys rating all the girls in the year-“

“Ew,” said Emma.

“I know,” said Ava. “But guess what they gave you?”

“I dunno,” said Emma. “Two out of ten?”

“Seven,” said Ava.

“But why?”

“One of them said something about playing hard to get, and how it makes you seem hotter. One of them had something for, and I quote, ‘nerdy birds’,”

“Oh,” said Emma. “So because I’m not interested in boys, the boys suddenly want me?”

“They always want what they can’t have,” said Ava.

“What did they rate you?” asked Emma, knowing what she would rate Ava.

“Ten,” she said, flicking her hair. “But they said it loud enough for me to hear. I suppose it’s their idea of flirting.”

They're right, thought Emma. “What did you do?”

“Ignored them,” she said. “I’m not interested anymore. Not now I have you.”

Emma blushed, grateful to have someone like Ava.

Quidditch practice also got more intense as they approached the Easter holidays. The final match, happening after the holidays, would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, which was always guaranteed to cause friction. Ava was spending nearly every free minute she had practicing with her team. Thankfully, students were allowed to watch if they had a free lesson, so Emma spent all the ones she could watching Ava training. Despite her size, she was surprisingly nimble on the broom, and even Emma, who had no interest in Quidditch, could see her merit as a Seeker. 

Alice also insisted on watching the Ravenclaw training because of Paul, and Emma dutifully attended with her. This led to some of the Gryffindor team accusing her of being a spy for Ravenclaw, a claim that wasn’t helped by Paul asking about Gryffindor’s tactics and formations.

“I don’t know anything about Quidditch,” said Emma. “I couldn’t tell you what they were doing if I wanted to.”

“I’ll show you some pictures, and you just tell me if you recognise what they were doing,” Paul suggested, to which Emma refused.

“I don’t want to get involved in all that,” said Emma. 

Ravenclaw played Gryffindor just before the Easter holidays, which created an issue for Emma. On the one hand, she wanted Ava to do well, and win, but she felt a duty to her house to support them. In the end she decided to just be happy whatever happened. In the end, Gryffindor won after the Seekers came together and Ava came away with the Snitch. Alice was disappointed, and Emma tried to emulate her expression. “At least if we beat Hufflepuff after the holiday we won’t be last,” said Emma, trying to raise Alice and Paul’s mood.

Ava was pretty happy afterwards. “All we need to do is beat Slytherin and we’ve won the cup!” she said, ecstatic. “Sorry about beating you guys, though,” she said, looking vaguely sheepish.

“It’s fine,” said Emma. “I don’t really care about Quidditch. Just… try and be nice to Alice and Paul.”

“Nice? As nice as he was when he sent that Bludger my way?”

“Fair point,” said Emma, laughing. 

This time, Ava was leaving for the Easter holidays to visit her parents. This left Emma somewhat at a loose end during the holidays, as she was looking forward to spending some more time alone with Ava. However, one day, she received a letter from Ava. The front of the envelope read Open alone, so Emma pocketed the letter discretely. 

Later that night Emma slowly opened the letter in the privacy of her bed. Inside was a letter and several photographs. She read the relatively short letter first:

_Dearest Emma,  
I miss you more than I was expecting to. I miss your smile, your laugh, your hair, your body. I miss you almost as much as I miss the castle. I just wanted you to know that I felt this way, because sometimes I think you’re too harsh on yourself. You’re wonderful, and I feel so lucky that you should want to spend time with me.  
Enclosed are some gifts. Hopefully, you’ve opened this on your own, for my sake as much as yours.  
I look forward to seeing you again.  
Yours  
Ava  
_

Emma read and reread the letter several, almost tearing up at Ava’s kind words. Eventually, she put the letter aside and observed the photographs that Ava had called ‘gifts’. There were four of them. The first was of Ava, blowing a kiss and waving. Her face was lit up with joy. The second showed Ava slowly removing her blouse and bra, to expose her breasts. Emma’s eyes widened, and she realised why Ava wanted the letter opened in private. The third photograph showed Ava entirely nude, reclining on her bed. Emma spent a long time examining every detail of her body, her vagina growing slick with anticipation. The fourth showed Ava with her legs apart, a hand gently caressing her pussy, occasionally slipping a finger inside. Though she could hear no sound, the Ava in the picture was clearly moaning with pleasure.

Emma gazed at the various pictures for a while, taking them in fully. She folded the clothed one into her pocket to keep with her, and tucked the other three under her pillow. She wondered for a moment if she should send some back, but she didn’t have a magic camera. She resolved to see if there was one she could use somewhere.

Alice approached her in the morning. “So, what was in the letter?”

“What letter?” said Emma.

“This one,” said Alice, presenting the empty envelope to her. Emma blushed slightly. 

“Just a letter. And a picture,” she said, presenting the picture of Ava in her pocket.

“That’s it?” said Alice, raising an eyebrow. “Why did you have to open it alone then?”

“Uh…”

“I knew it,” said Alice. “She sent you nudes!”

“What?” said Emma, with the feeling Alice was going to explain some aspect of Muggle life Emma had missed.

“It’s this thing that Muggles do,” said Alice. “With their phones. They take a naked picture and send it to someone they like.”

“You mean… mobile phones?” said Emma, struggling to remember the ins and outs of Muggle society.

“Yeah,” said Alice. “A naked photo is called a nude for short. So, did she?”

Emma blushed so deeply it would have pointless lying, so she nodded. Alice smiled. “Cool,” she said. “You’re a lucky girl.”

“I know,” said Emma. “I kind of want to send some back, but…”

“You don’t have a camera,” said Alice. Emma nodded. “It’s fine. I got one for Christmas, remember? You can use that.”

“Thanks,” said Emma, wondering how she forgot that. “Is it okay if I borrow it tonight?”

“Sure,” said Alice. “I’ll show you how to use it.”

Throughout the day, Emma had to refrain from going back to her dorm to look at Ava’s photos. Emma wrote a letter back expressing the same sentiments as Ava’s, and planned to enclose her own photos. She wondered throughout the day about how exactly to take the photos. Alice saw her looking thoughtful.

“What you thinking about?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just the… camera.”

Alice nodded. “What about it?”

“Just… how to take photos with it.”

“You’re wondering if you can do it on your own?”

“Kind of.”

“I can take them for you,” said Alice.

Emma was taken aback. Alice? Seeing her naked? It gave her something to think about. They were best friends, after all. Emma knew that Alice was straight, so that wouldn’t be a problem. “Okay,” said Emma, feeling suddenly apprehensive.

“What’s up?”

“It’s just…”

“Weird?” said Alice. Emma nodded, now embarrassed. “It’s fine. You’re my best friend. You can trust me. I’ll make sure they’re good ones, too.” This made Emma feel a lot more relaxed about the whole situation.

That night, Alice came down from the dorm with the camera, and indicated to Emma to follow her. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private I know,” said Alice.

Emma realised that they were going to where Alice and Paul had been disappearing for the last few months. Alice took Emma to the seventh floor, and along a corridor. They stopped before a large empty wall.

Emma watched as Alice paced before the wall three times, muttering under her breath, and was surprised to see a large, wooden door materialise before them.

“What-?” she began.

“It’s called the Room of Requirement,” said Alice. “I read about it. It’s a secret room that has whatever you need in it. It’s also called the Come and Go Room, and trust me, the irony is not lost on me there.”

Emma nodded. “So this is where you come with Paul at night, is it?”

“Yeah,” said Alice. “Come in.”

Inside was a large, comfortable looking bed. The room was bright, as there were flaming braziers hanging from every wall. There was also a tripod set up next to the bed. “See?” said Alice, attaching the camera to the tripod. “Everything you need.”

Emma came over to the bed, and sat down gingerly. It was a soft, and comfortable. “So…”

“Yep. Strip,” said Alice.

“Okay,” said Emma, slowly taking off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Lucky,” Alice muttered.

“What?”

“I wish I could get away without a bra,” she said.

Emma undid her jeans and slipped them off. “Stop,” said Alice. “That’s a good first one. Lay back.”

Alice directed Emma into the most alluring positions, telling her where to put her hands, how to hold her head. Emma felt self-conscious at first, but quickly relaxed into the situation.

“Okay,” said Alice. “Panties off now.”

Emma slowly removed her panties, kicking them off the bed. She was now fully naked, and couldn’t help but worry that someone would walk in.

Nobody did walk in, however, and Alice took a few more photos. “Anything else?” she asked.

“Could you just leave the camera here, for a second?” asked Emma. “I want to try some.”

“How would you take them? Look, if you want to do some more… intimate ones, that’s fine. I won’t be weird about it.”

“Okay,” said Emma. She turned around slowly, and got on her hand and knees, presenting her ass to the camera. She heard pictures being taken.

“That’s a good one,” said Alice. “I can see your pussy from behind. She’ll love it.”

Emma did a few more, including a masturbation picture. She felt a sudden rush of arousal at being visible, having pictures taken, so that she had to refrain from masturbating in front of Alice.

After that, Alice decided they were finished, so Emma redressed. “Are you okay?” Alice asked her, and Emma nodded. She had relaxed now that it was all over. “Here are the pictures,” said Alice, handing her the pictures printed by the camera. Emma looked over them, feeling kind of weird looking at herself in those situations. She selected five that she liked the most, and turned to find a bin had appeared behind her, into which she put the others.

That night Emma sent the letter off to Ava, with pictures enclosed, and the message to open the letter alone on the front of the envelope. Before she slept she looked at Ava’s pictures and masturbated to orgasm, imagining that Ava was there with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ava returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the students. Emma waited for her in the Great Hall, searching for her face in the crowd of students. They found each other and rushed together, briefly forgetting their promise of secrecy as they hugged. Thankfully, no-one seemed to notice.

“Thanks for the letter,” said Emma.

“And yours,” said Ava. “I loved the pictures,” she whispered. “I just wished they could have arrived at night. I could barely contain myself when I saw them.”

Emma blushed, feeling warmth down below. “Thanks,” she said.

Ava sat at the Ravenclaw table, turning a few heads, but a lot of others also swapped tables. As they got older, the students of Hogwarts had realised that the Houses didn’t matter as much as they thought, and many had started friendships and even relationships between the Houses in the last few years. They chatted their way through lunch, and Emma felt Ava’s hand squeezing her thigh at a few points during the lunch. Emma had only been apart from Ava for a few weeks, but it was fair to say that she was yearning for Ava’s touch.

“So,” said Ava. “About your gifts.”

“Yeah?” said Emma.

“How did you… take them?” she whispered, glancing over at Paul and Alice.

“Alice helped me,” said Emma.

“Oh?” said Ava, glancing at Alice. “Did she?”

“Yeah,” said Emma.

“And, you’re okay with that?”

“Well, it was a little uncomfortable, but she’s my best friend, and she’s straight, so…”

“Okay,” said Ava. 

“No, it wasn’t like that,” said Emma, realising why Ava was being short. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that, but… it wasn’t like that.”

“I know,” said Ava, smiling warmly. “I trust you. Don’t worry, I’m just a bit… I’ve had boys be dicks to me before, I just didn’t want you to be the same.”

“I would never,” said Emma, holding her hand tightly. “Never.”

Ava nodded, and moved her head slightly, as if to kiss her, before remembering where they were, and squeezing Emma’s hand.

As they were leaving Emma heard her name being called. She turned to see a tall, blonde boy in Gryffindor robes calling for her. “Emma Wood, right?”

“Yeah?” said Emma, motioning for Ava to go on without her.

The boy kept looking at Ava as she left. “You’re her friend, right? Ava?”

“Yeah,” said Emma.

“Cool. Do you think you could, like, ask her what she thinks about me?”

“What?”

“You know, like, if she likes me, or not,” said the boy. 

“What, you wanna go out with her?” asked Emma, the irony of the situation not at all lost on her.

“Yeah,” said the boy. “Could you?”

“I don’t even know who you are, sorry,” said Emma.

“Leo. Leo Audax.”

“Okay,” said Emma.

“Thanks, Em,” said Leo. “By the way, my friend Charlie said he’d be interested in going out with you sometime…?” he pointed at a short ginger boy by the door.

“Oh, thanks,” said Emma, wanting to leave Leo as far behind as possible. “I’ll bear it in mind.”

“Cool. I’ll see you around,” said Leo.

Emma rushed to catch up with Ava. “What did he want?” she asked.

“He wanted me to ask you if you were interested in him,” said Emma

“What, Leo?”

“Yeah.”

“God, what a pussy,” said Ava. “What did you say?”

“I said I would. He also tried to set me up with his mate Charlie.”

Ava laughed. “What an idiot. Did you tell him about us?”

“Of course not,” said Emma. “He called me Em, too.”

“Ew,” said Ava.

“I know,” said Emma, laughing. 

“Well, if he asks again, just say I’m not interested.”

“Sure,” said Emma. “Do you wanna go and practice charms in an empty classroom?”

“Is ‘practice charms’ code for something?” said Ava softly.

“Oh, it wasn’t actually,” said Emma, laughing. “I need to brush up on non-verbal summoning.”

“That’s fine,” said Ava. “But I won’t last forever.”

They found an empty classroom, and stood at opposite ends. Ava put a Knut in her pocket, and said, “Get this out of my pocket, nonverbally, of course.”

Emma nodded, and waved her wand. Nothing happened. She tried a few more times, and Ava smiled. “It moved! I felt it.”

Heartened, Emma tried again, harder than ever. Still the Knut stayed put. “Accio Knut!” she shouted in frustration, and the coin flew so fast out of Ava’s pocket it tore a hole. “Sorry!” said Emma. “I got fed up.”

“It’s fine,” said Ava, looking shocked but amused. “These were old jeans, anyway.”

“I can do it, just not without speaking.”

“Let me try,” said Ava. She pointed her wand at Emma’s hand, and Emma felt the Knut fly out of her hand and into Ava’s.

“Well done,” said Emma, trying again. This time it jerked out of Ava’s hand and fell halfway between them.

“Yes!” said Ava. “That’s so much better. Keep going.” Ava retrieved the coin.

After maybe an hour of practice, Emma could finally summon the coin across the room nonverbally. “Did you read that book Flitwick set us over the holidays?” asked Ava.

“Of course,” said Emma, who had been described by the Sorting Hat as ‘quintessential Ravenclaw’.

“It said that some of the greatest wizards of all time, like Dumbledore and Potter, could do wandless magic.”

“I read that,” said Emma.

“Do you think we should try?”

“I guess,” said Emma. “I don’t think we’ll be taught that, though.”

“No, but it could be fun. We’ll try summoning our wands off the floor.”

Emma thought about it. “I guess that could be useful.”

“Definitely for an Auror,” said Ava. 

They both their wands on the floor, held their hands over them, and said “Accio Wand!” as forcefully as they could. Nothing happened. After two attempts, however, Emma’s wand shifted slightly, causing both of them to gasp.

Emma tried harder, eventually managing to make the wand lift a few inches off the floor. She could feel her hand vibrating slightly as the wand jumped.

“Ahh, wandless magic. If it was anyone, it would be you, Miss Wood,” said a voice from behind. Both girls turned to see that Professor Flitwick had entered the room. “That’s very advanced magic, girls. How are you doing?”

“Watch this,” said Emma. “Accio Wand!” The wand jumped nearly four feet in the air, and Emma reached down to snatch it. Professor Flitwick clapped in delight. Ava managed to make the wand shuffle around on the floor.

“Very impressive! That’s beyond even seventh year magic! Well done!”

Emma beamed, immensely proud of herself. Ava also glowed with pride, not a hint of resentment on her face.

They left the room exhilarated at their success at such advanced magic. “I’m going to keep practicing, every day, until I can do it all the time,” said Ava.

“I want to be able to do nonverbal, wandless summoning,” said Emma.

“That would be so cool,” said Ava.

“I know,” said Emma.

They went to the library, which was almost empty on the first day back from the holidays. They found a secluded corner in between the bookshelves, picked a book each to read, and settled in. Emma nestled her head into Ava’s lap, feeling warm and comfortable. They read, occasionally stroking each other idly, and readjusting when necessary.

Ava snaked a hand down to Emma’s stomach, working it down towards Emma’s crotch. Emma bucked gently in response, inviting her. Ava pushed her hand underneath Emma’s waistline, feeling for the warmth of her vagina. Emma moved to make it easier, and turned round to kiss Ava. Ava’s hand found Emma’s pussy, and started rubbing slowly, sending shivers up and down Emma’s body. A soft moan escaped Emma’s mouth, so Ava kissed her to keep her quiet. For a few minutes they sat in silence, rocking with each other, Ava bringing Emma closer and closer to orgasm. Emma came in silence, her body shaking with pleasure as she orgasmed. 

They quickly disentangled as they heard the librarian approaching. She poked her head around to see the two girls reading separately. Emma flashed a quick smile to her, hoping she wouldn’t see how flushed she was. Thankfully, she left quickly.

“That was close,” said Ava.

“We should have cast Muffliato,” said Emma.

“No, we wouldn’t have heard her coming then,” said Ava. “Anyway, we need to find somewhere better.”

“Agreed,” said Emma. “I’ll think of something.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were filled with schoolwork, and practicing nonverbal wandless magic. After nearly a week Emma could make her wand twitch without a word, which excited her hugely. She told Ava, as she told Ava everything, who relayed a similar story.

Leo, meanwhile, kept shooting sideways glances at Emma whenever they passed each other in the corridor. His friend Charlie mercifully left Emma alone, although she once saw him looking at her, and felt a pang of sympathy as he looked away blushing.

Eventually, Emma had enough, and approached Leo directly. “Hey,” she said.

“Hi, Emma,” said Leo. “What did she say?”

“I’m sorry, but she said she’s not interested.”

“Oh, damn,” said Leo. 

“Sorry.”

“Do you think she’s just playing hard to get?” said Leo?

“I don’t think so, no,” said Emma.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Emma, growing impatient. “She told me she’s interested in someone else.”

“Really? Who?”

Emma scrambled for a name, and couldn’t find one. “I don’t know,” she said. “She wouldn’t say.”

“Okay,” said Leo, looking thoughtful. “Thanks, Em.”

“My name’s Emma,” said Emma.

“Sorry,” said Leo, walking away.

Emma told Ava about this exchange later. “Who did you tell him I liked?”

“No-one,” said Emma. “I said I didn’t know.”

“That’s good,” said Ava. “I don’t want anyone else coming after me. Have you found anywhere for us to… you know.”

“Not yet,” said Emma. “I thought about maybe getting a room in the Three Broomsticks, but…”

“People would talk,” said Ava.

“Yeah.”

“It’s my birthday soon,” said Ava. “I’ll be allowed to do magic outside, and take my Apparation test.”

“I haven’t started practising yet,” said Emma. “We should do it together.”

The notice on the board said that Apparation practice would take place in a field outside Hogsmeade during the next visit, and that sixth years were allowed to practice regardless of age. So Ava and Emma agreed to go together, along with Alice and Paul, whose birthday was in June. “They’ll be running tests over the summer,” said Alice, when Paul sulked at not being able to do the test.

Hogsmeade was pleasant in the spring. The field where the Apparation practice took place was outside the Hog’s Head. Emma, Ava, and Alice approached with the crowd of students and lined up before the short wizard who was to teach them.

The wizard relayed the instructions to the students several times, warning them all of the dangers of splinching. It sounded horribly unpleasant to Emma, who started to get worried, until she saw Ava smile at her. Then, it was their turn to try.

Emma set herself up, took a breath, and turned on the spot. As she did, she felt a queerly familiar feeling up and down her body. It felt like doing wandless magic, but on her whole body. Embracing the feeling, she focussed as she did when practicing wandless summoning, and imagined herself at her destination. She felt like she was being pulled through a very tight tube, and then suddenly was out in the open, on the other side of the field.

Looking around, Emma could see that she was the only one to have successfully Apparated on her first attempt. Everyone else gasped, and whispered to each other as the instructor applauded her on her technique. Emma returned the same way, realising that Apparation felt almost as natural as walking. Ava was beaming as she watched Emma Apparate.

Emma explained her method to Ava, how it felt the same as wandless magic, and soon Ava was Apparating as easily as Emma. The instructor commended them both, and recommended they take their tests as soon as possible.

Emma and Ava waited for Alice to finish the lesson. The most exciting thing to happen was when a girl splinched half her torso, including the breast, and the instructor had to reverse it quickly. Alice had managed to Apparate after a lot of effort, and seemed annoyed afterwards.

“How come you were able to just do it like that,” she said.

“Well, it felt like doing wandless magic,” said Emma sheepishly.

“Since when can you do wandless magic?” asked Alice.

“I’ve been practicing for a few weeks. So has Ava.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” 

“I didn’t think it was that important,” said Emma. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, can you help me?” asked Alice. “Like, teach me to do it?”

“I guess,” said Emma. “We’ll do it tonight, in the common room.”

“Good,” said Alice. 

That night, as promised, Emma and Ava started taking Alice through the basics of wandless magic. Emma had been practicing hard, and could now summon her wand, but not wordlessly. Ava, meanwhile, still struggled to make it move. After nearly two hours practice Alice made her wand twitch slightly on the table, and jumped in excitement.

“I felt it!” she said. “It felt like just before you Apparate!”

“Yes! Exactly!” said Emma, ecstatic.

“I still don’t know how you do it,” said Ava.

“What do you mean?” said Emma.

“Well, you just mastered it in like two weeks. That’s kind of ridiculous for a sixth-year.”

“It is very advanced,” said Alice. “Have you tried other advanced forms of magic?”

“Like what?”

“You know, Patronus Charm, stuff like that.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever need to produce a Patronus.”

“No, but it could be fun to try. Do you think you’ll ever need to summon your wand wandlessly?” asked Ava.

“No, but it’s convenient.”

“That’s the thing,” said Alice. “Most wizards would learn that to show off, to prove how powerful they are. You must be really powerful to be able to do it so young.”

Emma looked at her wand, and felt a strange twinge. Maybe she was really powerful. She hadn’t considered that part of it. She had always assumed it was because of hard work that she could do that, but Ava hadn’t managed…

“Okay,” she said. “How do you do a Patronus charm?”

“Think of something really happy, like the happiest memory you can, and say Expecto Patronum,” said Alice.

Emma focussed on the time she and Ava had first kissed, and when Emma had realised that Ava really did like her back, how her heart had lifted as their lips touched. “Expecto Patronum,” she said, waving her wand.

To her surprise, a small white bird emerged from the end of her wand, and flitted around, leaving a trail of white smoke behind it. It danced around their heads, and then vanished in a puff of white vapour.

Alice was wide-eyed and speechless. “That was amazing,” she said breathily.

“Yeah,” said Ava. “What did you think about?”

Emma turned red. “Our first kiss,” she said.

“Oh,” said Ava, her eyes getting watery. 

“A corporeal Patronus!” said Alice. “That’s incredible! On your first attempt!”

“Yeah,” said Emma, who was feeling weird. She didn’t know she could do stuff like this. What was the extent of her power? She felt tired, and wanted to think about this stuff alone.

“Are you okay?” asked Ava, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah, it’s just… kinda weird.”

“How so? It’s awesome, I think.”

“I’m just wondering how far I can go,” said Emma. “How far I should go.”

“You mean, in case…” Ava didn’t finish.

“I guess,” said Emma. “I’m probably just being paranoid. I guess it is pretty cool.”

“You should show Flitwick,” said Alice. “He’ll go nuts.”

“Maybe,” said Emma.

“You know who the last person to produce a corporeal Patronus who went here was?”

“Who?” asked Emma, starting to get slightly impatient with Alice’s enthusiasm.

“Harry Potter,” she said.

Emma thought about that. Harry Potter had turned out alright, hadn’t he? 

As it turned out, Harry Potter would stay in Emma’s thoughts for a while, due to a notice pinned on the board. “He’s coming here!” said Ava, excited.

“Who?” said Alice, pushing through the crowd of younger kids gathered by the board in the hall.

“Harry Potter! He’s coming to give lectures on Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!”

There was the name, and the picture underneath. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, and defeated the Dark Lord, nearly twenty years ago. Even now, he was perhaps the most famous wizard ever to have lived.

“Oh, I can’t wait,” said Ava. “He’s so amazing!”

Every other girl in the area emulated her squeals of excitement. Emma had never really been as infatuated by Potter, perhaps due to her homosexuality, but still had to respect his achievements. He was only 18 when he killed Voldemort. Only a year older than Emma.

Suddenly, Emma remembered something. Rushing back to her dorm, she retrieved her notes from Ollivander’s and read over them again. She also got her collection of woods and cores, five of each, and lay them on her bed, breathing heavily.

She had almost forgotten about wand-making during her and Ava’s relationship growing. If she was as powerful as everyone said, surely she could do this? She closed her eyes to calm herself, and began the incantation, starting with unicorn hair and ash. After a few moments she felt the wand being fused before her, and guided it gently with magic, hardly aware of her physical self anymore. She felt each strand of wood connect and bind with the core of unicorn hair, and after a few minutes, it was done.

Before her lay a wand. A real, actual wand, that she had just made. She could hardly believe it. She held it, and examined it. It was relatively straight, about ten inches in length, and felt powerful to hold.

She brought it out of her dorm, and downstairs to the Great Hall for lunch.

“Where did you go?” asked Alice. Ava was at the Gryffindor Table. 

“I did this,” said Emma, putting the wand gingerly on the table.

“Whose is that?” asked Paul.

“Emma, did you steal someone’s wand? Did you summon it wordlessly?” asked Alice.

“No, no, I made it,” said Emma, her eyes wide.

“What?”

“I remembered the incantation Ollivander used, and I made a wand.”

“That’s… that’s incredible,” said Alice, holding the wand gently.

“Does it work?” asked Paul, so Emma turned his goblet into a small frog and back again with it.

“Wow,” said Alice. “That is serious stuff, Emma.”

“I know,” said Emma, elated. Her command of magic was surely unparalleled. When before had a sixth-year student at Hogwarts made a wand? She felt on top of the world.

Ava’s arrival brought her sharply back to reality. “Whose wand is that?” she asked.

“Emma made it,” said Alice, handing it to her. Ava used it to levitate a plate, nodding approvingly.

“Feels nice. That’s pretty awesome, Em.”

Somehow Ava calling her Em didn’t feel nearly as gross as Leo doing it. She still didn’t like it, but she didn’t mind if Ava did it. Suddenly Emma felt sick to her stomach as she remembered how she had been thinking just a moment ago. What was that? Why had she been so… arrogant? She felt almost guilty, and decided not to think about it.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after, Harry Potter arrived. The castle was abuzz with activity as the most famous wizard who ever lived arrived at Hogwarts again. Apparently, he only visited every few years, and Emma didn’t remember him ever visiting, so it must have been a while. He was scheduled to give a few talks to the older Defence Against the Dark Arts students, which included Ava.

Emma caught a glimpse of him as he passed through the Entrance Hall, surrounded by students of all ages and gender. He was smiling genially enough, signing things as he went, shaking the hands of old professors who remembered him. Emma saw him actually hug Headmistress McGonagall, which was a surprise. She couldn’t see his scar, but there was no doubt it was him, even if he looked older than Emma expected. 

Later that day, Emma decided she wanted to speak with him. He knew a lot about the wizarding world, surely he could offer some advice. She didn’t even know what she wanted advice about, but she felt… weird about her abilities. Maybe he could help.

Emma saw him as he was leaving the castle, heading towards Hogsmeade, alone for the first time since he had arrived. She made up her mind, and headed after him. “Mr Potter!” she said.

He turned, and smiled. “That’s me,” he said.

“I… I wanted to ask you something,” said Emma.

“Fire away,” said Harry Potter.

“So, I just… figured out how to do a Patronus charm. A corporeal one, I mean.”

“Impressive,” said Harry.

“Yeah, but… it’s more than that. Watch this.” Emma held her hand, and silently summoned a small stone from across the road to her hand. She watched Harry’s face turn from mildly interested to stunned.

“Woah,” he said. “Was that a summoning charm?” Emma nodded. “What year are you in?”

Suddenly Potter’s face was genuinely intrigued. She could see she had broken some kind of barrier. “Sixth,” she said.

“That was genuinely very impressive,” said Harry. “Not many wizards or witches can do that, even adult wizards.”

“I know,” said Emma. “And I made this.” She presented the wand.

Harry took it, not quite understanding. “You… made this?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. That’s… very impressive.”

“So, I wanted to ask for some advice,” said Emma. “About… stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Well, I feel like, I want to be better. I want to the best witch who ever lived. But then, I come to my senses and I’m frightened. I was wondering…”

“Whether you’ll turn out like Tom,” said Harry. Emma felt chills at hearing the Dark Lord’s real name. Harry considered this for a moment. “No,” he said. “I don’t think you will. Tom Riddle was a case in a million. He was brilliant, yes, but he had been hurt a lot, and his mind was twisted. He was seduced by the Dark Arts early in his life, and his descendancy from Salazar Slytherin can’t have helped. You’re not a Parselmouth, are you?” Emma shook her head. “In that case, I wouldn’t worry about it. Ambition is a healthy thing. We need more talented witches and wizards like you. What was your name again?”

“Emma,” said Emma. “Emma Wood.”

“You’re not related to Oliver Wood, are you?”

“He’s my uncle.”

“I remember him. He was Captain of the Quidditch team when I got chosen for Seeker in my first year.”

“I know, he never shuts up about it. Says you were the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had.”

Harry laughed. “Well, I don’t know about that…”

Emma smiled too, the tension eased. “Thanks, Mr. Potter.”

“Harry, please,” said Harry. “Good luck with your schoolwork.”

“Thank you,” said Emma.

Encouraged by Harry Potter’s advice, Emma devoted herself more to the pursuit of knowledge. She was also heartened somewhat to discover the limits of her abilities; she couldn’t manage more complicated spells than a Summoning Charm without a wand. Still, she dedicated more and more of her time over the next few weeks to studying the theories behind magic and wandlore. She used the remainder of her wandmaking materials to make more practice wands, which all succeeded except for one. The dragon heartstring cedar wood wand caught fire halfway through the incantation, and was hastily extinguished by a Water Charm. 

Ava’s birthday also occupied Emma’s thoughts for the coming weeks. She wondered what to get for her, and started fretting about it as the day loomed closer. She thought about making her a wand, but decided she didn’t want to insult her by suggesting something other than her Veela hair wand. She asked Alice about it.

“What does she want to be when she graduates?” asked Alice.

“An Auror, or a Healer,” said Emma.

“So, get her something that will help her in that,” said Alice. “Paul wants to play Quidditch at a national level, so I’m saving to help him buy a new broom for his birthday.”

“Okay,” said Emma. “I’ll think about that.”

During the next visit to Hogsmeade, Emma made sure to browse the goods of the magical equipment store, and saw something that could work. It was a foe-glass, a mirror that showed the faces of your enemies. The clearer the face, the closer the enemy. It was very expensive, but the shopkeeper assured her that it was the genuine article, goblin-made, no less. She bought it, and tucked it away in her cloak.

The day before Ava’s birthday, they sat together in the Great Hall, eating lunch.

“Hey,” said Ava. “Did you ever get to talk to Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, he was really helpful. He said that ambition is healthy, and that Voldemort was, like, psychologically damaged, so I should be fine.”

“That’s good,” said Ava. “You seem a lot happier now.”

“I am,” said Emma. “He knew my uncle, too.”

“Who’s your uncle?” asked Paul.

“Oliver Wood.”

“Oliver Wood!” shouted Paul. “Captain of Puddlemere United? Brought them from last to seventh in the league last year? That’s your uncle?”

“Yeah,” said Emma.

“Six years we’ve know each other, and you never tell me!”

“I didn’t think it was important, I’m sorry.”

Paul scowled, and Alice held his hand. “So,” said Ava. “Tomorrow, I’ll be allowed to do magic outside, and there’s a Hogsmeade visit. You can take me out on a date, like we did on your birthday.”

“Agreed,” said Emma. “We can practice Apparating outside the Hog’s Head.”

“Like you two need any practice,” said Alice.

“I still want to make sure I’m totally ready for the test,” said Ava.

Emma, meanwhile, had just had a brainwave. “Ava,” she said. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“Can we do it tonight, I’ve got Herbology now.”

“Sure,” said Emma, who had just remembered the Room of Requirement, and was now excited at the prospect of spending more time with Ava.

That night, Emma led Ava up to the seventh floor corridor, to the empty wall where the Room was. She paced in front of the wall, focussing on needing a room with a bed in it. To her delight the door appeared before her.

“Oh!” said Ava. “This is the Come and Go Room.”

“The Room of Requirement,” said Emma, nodding. “It should have what we need inside.”

Emma pushed the door open to reveal a dimly lit room with a large double bed in the middle. Soft music was playing from nowhere. The room felt warm and inviting.

“Wow,” said Ava. “This is…”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” said Emma. “This is where Alice took those photos of me.”

“I love it,” said Ava. She walked over to the bed, and sat down, throwing her hair back. “Well?”

Emma didn’t need to be told twice. She sauntered over to the bed, and kissed Ava passionately, pushing their bodies together. She could feel Ava’s breathing speed up, and her nipples grow hard against Emma’s chest. Ava put a hand on Emma’s back, drawing her closer. Soon Emma was on top of Ava, still kissing her.

Emma took off her top quickly, exposing her breasts. Ava frowned briefly. “They look… different.”

“How so?”

“Bigger, I think.”

Emma remembered the transfiguration she had done, ages ago. She must have misjudged it coming the other way, and told Ava this. “It’s fine, they look amazing,” said Ava, placing her mouth over one of them. Emma felt chills go up and down her body as Ava gently sucked the now erect nipple.

Emma got off Ava, and removed her skirt and panties, leaving her naked. Ava smiled, and removed her own clothes before putting her head in between Emma’s legs. The freedom allowed for a better angle for Ava to pleasure Emma. She kissed her clitoris, sending waves of pleasure up and down Emma’s body, before moving her tongue around the contours of Emma’s pussy. Emma put her hand on the back of Ava’s head, encouraging her as Emma felt the orgasm coming. Ava increased her movements as Emma came, her legs shaking and a loud moan escaping her mouth. Emma relished the opportunity to be as loud as she wished, secure in their privacy.

Ava now advanced on top of Emma, kissing her gently. Emma could taste herself on Ava’s lips. Ava now thrust her hips onto Emma’s making contact between their vaginas. Emma didn’t even know it could happen, but their clitorises were now rubbing against each other. Emma was lost in a world of bliss, aware of every point of contact between their bodies, thrusting in time with Ava as they brought each other closer to orgasm.

Ava came first, and her doing so sent Emma over the edge. They came together, locking their mouths together as they rode the wave of pleasure, and then lay side-by-side, panting heavily.  
Emma’s hand snaked down to Ava’s vagina, and started playing with it idly. Ava bucked her hips in response, so Emma positioned her head between Ava’s legs, and started circling the clitoris with her tongue, enjoying the taste of Ava’s vagina, and the feeling of her muscles contracting around her as she came.

“Wait,” said Ava, once she had recovered. “Lay down.” Emma did, and watched as Ava positioned herself over Emma, so that Emma could see her vagina and Ava could see Emma’s. Ava started eating her out, and Emma understood. They pleasured each other orally at the same time, and this time Emma came first, her moans coming out shakily as she orgasmed. Ava came too, and Emma felt a small amount of fluid come from the vagina and onto her face.

Now Emma was tired out, and quickly drained the mess away from the bed. Ava, however, sat back and watched her, a hand between her legs. The look on Ava’s face, the motion of her hips against her hand, was enough to get Emma going again, and she too masturbated while gazing into Ava’s eyes. This time they came in perfect synchronicity, each other’s moans of pleasure mixing and echoing of the stone walls.

Emma and Ava lay in each other’s arms for a while afterwards, still nude, enjoying each other’s warmth. Emma felt complete, and comfortable, for the first time totally in sync with another person. “Happy birthday,” she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma gave Ava her real birthday present the following day, delighted at Ava’s happiness with the Foe-Glass. “It’s blank now, thank god,” said Ava upon gazing into it, though Emma thought she could see a dim figure in the background.

Ava took her aside before going to her Potions lesson. “I just want you to know, that I’ve been thinking about us,” she said quietly. “And, if you want to go public with this, I’m ready when you are.”

Emma nodded. “Not now,” she said. “It’s still…”

Ava nodded, understanding. 

The last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was fast approaching, so Emma hardly saw Ava outside of lessons. Unfortunately, in the week leading up to match, the weather took a turn for the worse. Horizontal rain and dark cloud lingered over the castle on the day of the match.

Emma took her place alongside Alice and Paul in the Ravenclaw stands, warm but wet in her cloak. Both had to strain through their binoculars to see the players clearly, and even then they couldn’t distinguish the teams from each other. 

The play was fierce and aggressive from the beginning. Paul remained silent, watching intently, while Alice winced every time a Bludger was hit. The players swept across the field with frightening speed, spraying the crowd as they changed direction. Emma tried to look for Ava, and found her a few times before losing her again.

After a few minutes, Slytherin were up 40-0 on Gryffindor. Due to the poor visibility, the Gryffindor Chasers kept shouting at the referee to stop the match, but she shook her head. After another few minutes, Slytherin led Gryffindor by 100 points.

“This is hopeless,” said Alice. “They’ll never find the Snitch. What are Gryffindor playing at?”

Eventually the referee paused the match due to the rain, and gave the teams an opportunity to discuss. Emma focussed her binoculars on Ava, her normally blonde hair dark, and sticking to her shoulders.   
Play resumed when the rain slackened off slightly, and there was an immediate difference in play style from Gryffindor. Paul remarked on the formations and tactics, but the words went straight through Emma’s brain without registering. She was focussed on Ava, who was either shadowing the Slytherin Seeker, or searching frantically herself.

Gryffindor found their form again, scoring another five goals in a row to bring the score to 100-50 to Slytherin. Then, Ava seemed to do a double take, and dived dramatically to the left. The Slytherin Seeker hesitated, and dived the other way, eliciting cries of outrage from the Slytherin stands, and cheers of triumph from Gryffindor. Ava reached out, and snatched, holding the golden Snitch high above her head.

Everyone rushed down to the pitch, Emma among them. The last few minutes had been so tense, she hadn’t even realised she had been holding her breath. Now she sprinted down to Ava, who was standing amongst the Gryffindor team, the look of utmost elation on her face. Her face, then, seemed to Emma to be the most beautiful thing in the world, as covered in mud and rain as it was.

Emma couldn’t help herself, and charged to Ava, jumping into her arms, wrapping her legs around Ava’s waist, and kissing her passionately on the mouth, lost in joy. 

Emma couldn’t hear the gasps of shock around her, but she wouldn’t have cared. In that moment, seeing Ava’s face light up at winning the cup, she had realised that she loved her, and she didn’t care who knew. She held Ava's face in her hands, hardly able to believe someone so beautiful could be allowed to exist as she beamed back at her.

For the next few moments Emma was in a daze. She noticed people looking at her as the Cup was presented to the Gryffindor team, but ignored them, focusing on Ava instead. Afterwards, still in front of everyone, Ava kissed Emma again, holding the Cup in one hand. This time Emma heard wolf-whistles and cheers, and her heart felt like it would explode.

The Gryffindors were swept away to party in their common room, and Ava held Emma’s hand, inviting her along. “Come on,” she said. “Come and celebrate.”

Unable to resist, she shrugged at Alice and Paul, and was dragged by the Gryffindors into the common room.

The Gryffindor common room was warm and comfy, much more so than the Ravenclaw’s. The armchairs were pushed to the side as the Gryffindors celebrated in the middle, singing loudly and out of tune, and holding the cup aloft.

Emma stood to the side, watching the celebrations with a smile. A voice behind her called her name, and she turned to see two unfamiliar guys. “What’s up?” she asked.

“I, uh, I never knew you were gay,” one of them said. Emma didn’t know what to say, so she shrugged.

“And Ava,” said the other. “I didn’t think she was lesbian, either.”

“She’s…” started Emma, but she didn’t know what Ava was. The way she talked about her previous relationships with boys was as though she was straight, but that didn’t make sense.

“Anyway,” said the first guy. “How’d a Ravenclaw like you pull Ava Lewis?”

Emma shrugged. “It just sort of happened.”

“Hey,” said Ava, approaching from behind. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing,” said the first guy. “We were just asking…”

“What?”

“They asked,” said Emma, craning her head back, “how a Ravenclaw like me could pull someone like you.”

“Oh,” said Ava. “Well, I guess they’ll have to keep wondering,” she said, planting a kiss on Emma’s lips. Emma laughed openly at the dumbstruck look on the boy’s faces and left with Ava.

Emma and Ava stayed close for the rest of the night, Ava expertly deflecting the overly personal questions that were asked, mostly by boys. Thankfully, there was no outright homophobia, although a few times there were shouts for them to kiss again, to which Emma responded with a middle finger. “I think I’m gonna go back now,” said Emma. Ava nodded, and kissed her again, this time lingering a bit longer. “I’m glad you decided,” she said.

"I didn't really," said Emma. "I just couldn't help myself."

Outside of the Gryffindor Common Room she ran into Headmistress McGonagall. “Ah, Miss Wood,” she said. “I trust they’re behaving well in there?”

“Mostly,” said Emma, with a smile.

“Good. You should get back to your own common room. " Emma nodded, and walked past. "Miss Wood,” said McGonagall, as Emma was leaving. “I just wanted to say congratulations. I know it’s never easy.”

“What?”

“I just wanted to you know that everyone at Hogwarts will support you no matter what, and that if anyone disagrees with that, they can answer to me personally.”

Emma felt a surge of respect for the Headmistress. “Thank you, Professor.”

Emma entered the Ravenclaw Common Room, not expecting to see so many people awake. When she entered, several people’s heads turned towards her. Conscious of people’s attention, she sat where Alice was reading, in the corner.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Oh, they’re just curious. Ignore them,” said Alice.

“About me being gay?”

“Of course,” said Alice. “By the way, congrats on coming out. I’m so proud of you.”

“I didn’t really mean to,” said Emma, slumping. “I just couldn’t help myself. I didn’t care what anyone thought.”

“Well, you shouldn’t,” said Alice. “How was the Gryffindor’s party?”

“Pretty good,” said Emma. Then, Lily Beckett and Ciara Rivers, two fellow sixth-years, approached them cautiously. Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Hey,” said Lily. “Uh, we were just wondering if we could ask you some questions.”

“What about?” asked Emma.

“Well… you know…”

“No, I don’t,” said Emma, folding her arms. Looking past the girls she could see a large group of Ravenclaws had gathered, and were watching them intently. When she glared, they looked away, but didn’t disperse.

“Well, it’s just… none of us knew you were gay,” said Ciara.

“I’d hope not, I never told anyone,” said Emma.

“We just wanna know more about it,” said Lily.

Emma looked again at the audience behind and sighed dramatically. “Fine,” she said. “Sit down.”

The girls sat. Alice kept her nose in her book. “So, when did you know you were lesbian?”

Emma shrugged. “When did you know you were straight?”

“Are you a virgin?” asked Lily.

Emma thought briefly about this, then shook her head. If what she and Ava had done together didn’t count as sex, then she didn’t know what would.

“So, who did you have sex with?” asked Ciara.

“I… don’t want to say,” said Emma.

“Was it Ava?”

“I’m not saying,” said Emma.

Ciara and Lily shared a look. Emma briefly considered cursing them.

“So, you like girls?” asked Lily.

“Yes. That’s what being a lesbian means”

“So, what about us?”

“Excuse me?” 

“What would you rate us out of 10?” asked Lily, throwing her hair back.

“Well, asking that question instantly loses you five points,” said Emma. “Which puts you both at zero.”

The girls looked offended, and left, while Alice stifled laughter behind her book. “This is pretty much exactly what I wanted to avoid, by the way.”

“Well, at least they weren’t outright horrible,” said Alice.

“I guess,” said Emma. To her it seemed that not being horrible should be the bare minimum, but she counted herself lucky that she had McGonagall's support if nothing else.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Emma and Ava ate breakfast together, revelling in the opportunity to show each other affection in public. They sat next to each other, hand in hand.

“What changed your mind?” asked Ava.

“A few things,” said Emma. “The way you looked when you won the cup.”

“I looked like shit,” laughed Ava. “I was covered in mud and rain.”

“But your face,” said Emma. “You were so happy, and that made you beautiful.” She squeezed Ava’s hand. “Also, I decided that you were worth the mild inconvenience of having people ask questions about it.”

Ava smiled, and kissed her quickly. “I’ll see you after Potions,” she said, setting off.

As she was leaving the hall, Emma heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Leo the Gryffindor approaching her.

“Hey, Em,” he said.

“Emma,” said Emma. “My name is Emma.”

“Right. So, you’re dating Ava now, huh?” Emma nodded. “Cool. So, when I asked you about her, earlier, were you dating then?”

Emma sighed. “Yeah,” she said.

“So you knew she was gay, and you didn’t tell me?”

Emma decided not to debate Ava’s exact sexuality with Leo. “It’s not my place to say,” said Emma. “If you wanted to know you should have asked her.”

Leo frowned, and stalked off without another word. The exchange gave Emma a bad feeling, but she decided to ignore it. She went to Professor Flitwick’s room.

“Ah, Miss Wood,” he said. “What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if you could give me permission for the Restricted Section,” she said. For a few weeks now the Restricted Section had been tempting her, seemingly calling her over, filled with strange and interesting knowledge. 

Flitwick looked initially suspicious. “What for?” he asked.

“I was reading something, and it kept referencing a book in the Restricted Section. I just wanted to follow up on it,” she said, unsure of why she was lying. 

“Well, that should be alright,” said Flitwick, conjuring a parchment and quill out of thin air. Within a few seconds, the permission slip was in Emma’s hand. She thanked Flitwick and made her way to the library, buzzing with excitement.

The Restricted Section was dark and looming. The books seemed to whisper to her as she moved between them, beckoning her closer, begging her to read them. She wilfully ignored them all, and found a plain red book entitled The Wizard’s Guide to Curses. She settled down in an armchair and read.

The book was not so much a guide on how to do curses, but on how to defend from them. It listed various protective spells, countercurses and shield charms, but also listed the incantations necessary to perform each curse. Several caught Emma’s eye, including the Blasting Curse, and the Expulso Curse, both used to cause explosions. The book also made mention of Fiendfyre, but didn’t elaborate, so she resolved to research that further later.

She didn’t know where this sudden fascination with darker magic had come from. She told herself it was just curiosity, a desire for knowledge that was healthy and expected in Ravenclaw, but some part of her cast doubt on this. Reading the book felt… illicit, or forbidden somehow, even though she had permission. It gave her the same feeling, bizarrely, as masturbating in her dorm, next to her friends, that feeling of doing something naughty while hidden away. It was an intoxicating feeling, however, and she didn’t see any reason not to continue her research.

She decided to go and meet Ava after Potions and packed up her books. As she approached the corridor, she heard voices arguing about something. Slowing slightly, the hairs on her neck standing up, she rounded the corner.

Leo was there, and he had Ava cornered against a wall, holding her hands up above her head. She was struggling, trying to kick him, but he held her firm, laughing in her face. Hot liquid fury rose through Emma frighteningly quickly, and her wand was out before she knew it.

“Get off her!” she shouted, advancing on Leo.

“Or what, dyke?” Leo spat at her.

_“Confringo!”_

The wall next to Leo exploded in a blinding flash, deafening Emma briefly. Leo was flung to the floor, bleeding heavily from his head. Debris was scattered across the corridor. Emma advanced still, rage making her head throb and her mouth dry. A flame ignited from the end of her wand as she moved, her face contorted by fury.

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Suddenly, her wand flew out of her hand, stunning her. She whirled to see Professor Belper, Potions Master, with her wand in his hand, outrage on his face.

“What the devil is going on here?” he demanded.

Emma stammered, the rage flushing out of her body, replaced with cold guilt and fear. Professor Belper rushed over to Leo, who was unconscious. “You two, stay here,” he said. He levitated Leo’s body, and rushed off with it to the Hospital Wing.

“Ava,” said Emma, but Ava flinched away from her, fear on her face.

“Don’t touch me,” she said, her voice shaking. “Don’t.”

Emma felt a pit of despair open in her stomach as Ava cowered away from her. “Ava…”

“What was that?” Ava asked. “That… that curse?”

“I just…” Emma couldn’t say anything. The extent of the damage was now apparent, and it was clear that Emma’s curse had been extremely powerful.

A crowd of people had started to gather, pointing and staring at the hole in the Potions Classroom. Emma realised that Professor Belpin had left with her wand, and felt strangely powerless. She briefly considered summoning it back, but decided against any action that could be considered disobedient. 

She couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes, least of all Ava’s. The way Ava had looked at her sent a spear of ice into her heart. She held her head in her hands, hardly believing what she had done. She had lost control for just a moment, and had nearly killed another student. Maybe he was dead already. That Emma would be expelled seemed certain now, and she wept silently, hot tears stinging her cheeks.

“The pair of you. With me,” said a voice Emma recognised as McGonagall’s. The pair followed the Headmistress to her office, where she instructed Ava to wait outside.

“Sit,” she said, her voice terse and short. Emma did so, her vision blurry from her tears. “Miss Wood,” said McGonagall. “Can you tell me why one of my students is currently lying in the hospital wing having sections of the wall removed from his head?”

Emma tried to speak but couldn’t. “Did you curse him?” asked McGonagall.

Emma shook her head. “What did you do?”

“Blasted the wall,” she said shakily, her voice catching as she fought off sobs.

“How?”

“Blasting Curse.”

McGonagall looked grave. “Where did you learn that?” she asked.

Emma retrieved the book from her bag, and showed her. McGonagall frowned and inspected it a few times before putting it on her desk. “Why did you decide to do some impromptu redecoration so close to Mr Audax?”

Emma slowly and shakily told her that she had seen Ava being assaulted, and had intervened, attacking when Leo had called her a ‘dyke’. McGonagall nodded, and Emma imagined she saw her expression soften very slightly. “Very well,” she said once Emma had finished. “Wait outside, and send Miss Lewis in.”

Emma left, feeling McGonagall’s gaze on her back. Ava regarded her with mingled mistrust and fear, which sunk Emma deeper into that pit of despair. “She wants you,” murmured Emma. Ava entered the room, leaving Emma alone. Emma sat outside, her insides rolling as she considered what she had done. The look on Ava’s face floated in front of her eyes, haunting her.

Eventually, McGonagall came out to beckon Emma inside. Emma sat awkwardly, unable to meet Ava’s gaze as Ava left the room. “Well,” said Professor McGonagall. “As is it clear that Mr. Audax was behaving in a… reprehensible manner, you will not be expelled. However, that curse is banned in Hogwarts, so fifty points will be taken for its use. A further fifty points will be taken for endangering a fellow student, namely Miss Lewis, and an additionally fifty for damages to the school.

Emma nodded, grateful that she wouldn’t be expelled. “In addition, you will serve a month’s worth of detentions with either myself or Professor Flitwick, the first of which will be repairing the potions classroom, tomorrow. Understood?”

Emma nodded. “That’s all,” said McGonagall. As Emma was leaving, McGonagall said “Miss Wood.” Emma turned to face her. The Headmistress’s face looked tired, and weary. She removed her glasses and placed them on her desk. “It is clear that you are a witch of exceptional talent, and intellect. Such gifts should not be squandered, but one thing must be made clear. They also come with a heavy responsibility. I hope you remember that.”

Ava was waiting outside. “Emma,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” said Emma.

“I think… we should… stay apart for a bit,” said Ava.

“But- ” Emma started, but Ava twirled and left swiftly, leaving Emma alone in the corridor, tears rolling down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma sat on her bed, and silently contemplated the wand making materials on her bedside table. There was a sickening pit in her stomach that drained her energy and made her lethargic. She lay back in bed, swimming in a vague, unformed misery. She knew she wouldn’t be able to produce a Patronus now if someone asked her. She wondered if she ever would again.

“Em? Are you still asleep?” Alice’s voice carried softly from her bed.

“No,” said Emma, her voice small and weak.

“You should get up; it’ll be good for you.”

“Why?”

Alice threw Emma’s curtains back and regarded her, hands on hips. “Come on. We’re going for a walk.”

“What?” said Emma. Alice grabbed Emma’s hand, and dragged her out of the dormitory. “Wait, lemme get dressed,” said Emma.

Alice took Emma around the Great Lake, ambling at a moderate pace. The spring morning was fresh and misty, and Emma had to admit that it made her feel better. The Giant Squid splashed around in the centre, throwing up huge quantities of water. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Alice.

“I dunno,” said Emma.

“Will you at least tell me what happened?”

Emma sighed, steeling herself. “It was Leo. He was… touching her. Grabbing her and laughing. She didn’t like it; I could see that. It made my blood boil, seeing it. I… got my wand out, but I didn’t know what I was planning. Then, I cursed the wall next to him, made it explode to hurt him. I didn’t mean to kill him, I just wanted to hurt him, to get him away from Ava. Then, she looked at me, and… she was afraid. She backed away, like she saw something in me. She wouldn’t speak to me.” Now thick, hot tears were rolling down Emma’s face, and she buried herself in Alice’s shoulder, sobbing.

“Maybe you should talk to her,” said Alice. “Maybe she’ll understand.”

“She knows,” said Emma. “She knows who I really am. She… she hates me,” she whimpered.

“Emma, you’re being stupid,” said Alice. “She doesn’t hate you. She just…”

“What?”

“I don’t know. But you should talk to her.”

Emma sniffled, and nodded, not believing that she really could.

As they returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Emma realised she had a burning desire to re-enter the Restricted Section of the library. She felt an itching for knowledge and learning, something to take her mind off Ava. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure that no teacher would sign a permission slip now. On the other hand, she could try and cast a Chameleon Charm. That might work. She resolved to try that night.

That night, she cast a Chameleon Charm on herself, and was impressed by the results. Looking in a mirror, she couldn’t see more than a shimmer in the air. In the darkened Hogwarts corridors, she would be totally invisible. She left the Dorm quietly, only to find Lily Beckett waiting in the Common Room. She looked up as Emma stealthily descended the stairs.

“Hello?” said Lily. “Who’s there?”

Emma moved quietly, but accidentally knocked over a pile of books balanced on the arm of an armchair. Lily stood and levelled her wand at where Emma was. “Homenum Revelio,” she said, and Emma felt a peculiar prickling all over her body.

“I know you’re there,” said Lily. “Finite Incantatem,”

Emma felt as though hot water were being poured over her head, and was dismayed to find that her charm had been broken. “Emma,” said Lily. “What were you doing, sneaking out at night?”

“Uh… library,” she said, truthfully. 

“Library? As if. I bet you were sneaking out to meet your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, uh… we’re not… anymore,” said Emma, feeling tears well up.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” said Lily, moving closer. “I didn’t realise. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Emma. Lily came even closer, and Emma became uncomfortably aware of how nice she smelled, and of how her black hair framed her face, making her look beautiful. Her eyes flicked unwittingly downwards to the mounds underneath her sweater, and she looked away.

“Just so you know, you can always talk if you want,” said Lily, stepping closer. Now Emma could almost feel her body heat. She turned back, and stared into Lily’s deep blue eyes, and before she knew what was happening their mouths were together. Emma explored Lily’s mouth with her tongue, her body on fire as she felt Lily’s breasts pressing against her own. 

Suddenly she registered what she was doing and pulled away. “What’s wrong?” asked Lily.

“I don’t… sorry,” said Emma, running back up the stairs to her bed. She sat in her bed, breathing heavily, running over her encounter with Lily a million times. The way she felt, the way she smelled. The feeling of heat that had passed over her, the sensation of Lily’s hand gently caressing her ass. Now these were replaced by feelings of shame and sadness. She felt empty and broken. 

She lay back in her bed, crying, when she remembered something. Under her bed she had stashed one of the restricted section books, the only one McGonagall hadn’t confiscated. She opened it and read by wandlight, learning of FiendFyre and Inferi, Horcruxes and other, darker items. The consequences of these spells seemed… terrible, and yet Emma found she couldn’t help being curious about them.  
Emma spent the whole night reading, suddenly feeling that feverish desire to learn more and more keeping her awake. She felt alive, with renewed purpose, though occasionally she would read something that would make her stomach churn, and for a moment she would realise what she was reading, but her desire for knowledge conquered these feelings of unease. For the first time since her third year, she spent the whole night without a single thought of Ava entering her mind.

The next morning Emma considered something. She made her way down to the hospital wing, asking for Leo. Madame Pomfrey nodded warily, and Emma could see her slowly take her wand out as Emma approached Leo’s bed. He had casts on his right arm and leg, and a bandage around his head. “No permanent damage, thank goodness,” said Madame Pomfrey, almost conversationally. “He’ll back just in time for exams.”

Leo was asleep, but stirred when Emma approached. “You,” he breathed.

“I wanted to apologise,” said Emma, keeping half an eye on Madame Pomfrey. “I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

Leo said nothing, regarding her warily. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said, dropping her voice as Madame Pomfrey departed to care for another patient. “I meant to fucking kill you, you disgusting slimeball.”

Leo’s eyes widened, and Emma cast a wordless Muffling Charm over his mouth. She put a palm on the side of his head, right on the wound. Her voice took on a cold, otherworldly tone. “You call me that again, you touch another girl in this school, you do anything like that again, and I will personally show you the true meaning of dark magic.”

The blood drained from Leo’s face, his eyes watering. Emma felt a deep rage burning in her stomach and channelled it through her hand into his wound. Then she relented, releasing the charm just as Madame Pomfrey came back. Emma put a finger to her lips, to which Leo nodded, still looking terrified, and left.

She returned to the common room, feeling powerful, but also drained and sad. She told herself it was right, that if she made sure he never did that kind of stuff again, then surely it was the right thing to do. She sat down next to Alice, who was reading. “Hey.”

Alice didn’t respond. “Hey,” said Emma. “You alright?”

“Yes! Sorry, I’m just… busy with all this studying.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Emma, who had somewhat forgotten about the exams.

“How’s revision been going for you?” asked Alice.

“Um… yeah, good.”  
Alice looked up, suspicious. “Have you been revising?”

“Of course.”

“I haven’t seen you.”

“I do it in the library.”

“So do I.”

Emma floundered, unsure of what to say.

“So, you think because you can do wandless magic and the Patronus Charm, and all that other shit, that you don’t need to revise?” Alice’s voice was strangely accusatory, which rankled Emma.

“No. It’s just that I’ve been distracted. And, I mean, it’s not like I have to revise the practical side.”

Alice’s glare didn’t soften. “Well, there’s still Arithmancy. You might fail that.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Emma muttered.

Alice looked up, shocked. “You what?”

“Oh, don’t start all that shit,” said Emma, surprised at herself. “I know you’ve been jealous of me ever since I did that wandless magic with Ava.”

“Emma…”

“I’m sorry, Alice, that you can’t deal with the fact that I will be your superior, that I’ll pass all my NEWTS without revision, that I can do things that no other witch or wizard in this school can do!”

“Emma, I never-”

“Just leave me alone!” Emma shouted, sprinting up the stairs to her dorm. She spent five minutes feverishly casting a copious amount of protection spells around her bed, before collapsing and sobbing loudly into her pillow.

The deep pit of despair grew and grew as she cried into her pillow. Now, more than anything, she missed Ava. She thought of the times they had spent together, the look on Ava’s face when she held the Quidditch Cup aloft, the first time they had explored each other sexually. The world now seemed black and cold compared to how it had a few weeks ago. No… not even a week had passed since Emma had cursed Leo. How had everything changed so quickly?

She spent the rest of the day in her bed, wallowing in despair. She felt weak, and pathetic, and hated herself for it. She resolved there and then never to feel like that again. She didn’t need Ava, or Emma, or anyone. 

She got out of bed, and headed down to the common room, unsure of her destination. It was night-time now, and she was mildly surprised to see Lily again.

“Hello,” said Lily.

“Hey,” said Emma, her voice confident and slightly breathless.

“Are you okay? You kind of freaked out earlier.”

“I’m fine,” said Emma, approaching her rapidly. “I’m great actually. How are you?”

“Um, I’m okay,” said Lily. Emma stood close, breathing in her scent, running her eyes brazenly over Lily’s body. “I’ve been… revising.”

“Yeah…” said Emma, moving in closer. She kissed Lily gently at first, and then with more force, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach. Lily was taken aback at first but leaned into it. Emma moaned softly, moving her hands to Lily’s breasts, feeling their weight. Lily detached.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” said Emma. “Come with me.”

Emma led her to the seventh-floor corridor, and into the Room of Requirement. This time there was no music, and the lights were slightly brighter, but it didn’t matter. The bed was still there, and Emma pushed Lily onto it, kissing her.

Emma kissed down Lily’s neck and started unbuttoning her blouse. She revealed Lily’s large, pert breasts. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, but her breasts were so perky, Emma hardly noticed. Her nipples were large and red, and Emma took one in her mouth, causing Lily to moan with pleasure. Emma sent a hand down to Lily’s panties and felt the warm wetness that let her know of Lily’s arousal. She slipped a hand inside her panties, and rubbed Lily’s pussy, running a finger over her clitoris periodically. Lily moaned louder, and bucked, gasping whenever Emma touched her clitoris. Emma smiled as she brought Lily to orgasm, enjoying the rapturous sounds of pleasure echoing of the walls.

Lily leant back, breathing heavily. Emma looked at her semi-naked figure reclined on the bed, and was suddenly struck by a pang of sadness. 

“Wow,” said Lily. “That was amazing.”

Emma got off the bed and stood facing away. “I think… we should get back to bed,” she said, trying to keep her shame and sadness from her voice.

“Why? What’s wrong?” asked Lily, getting up. “Don’t you want me to… return the favour?” She slipped an arm around Emma’s waist.

Emma pulled away. “No, thank you. Let’s just go.”

Lily frowned. “Right. Just go, shall we? Had your fun now?”

“I don’t…”

“Just like that, huh? What, you just saw me and fancied some fun, and now you’ve had it, that’s it?”

“Lily, I-“

“Never mind,” said Lily, buttoning her blouse back up. “This never happened.”

Emma said nothing as Lily left, still buttoning her blouse. Emma followed, emerging back into the seventh-floor corridor.

“Emma?”

Emma whirled at Ava’s voice, dumbstruck by her presence. Ava had seemingly been taken by surprise, and was staring at Lily, whose blouse was still open at the top.

“Ava, no. It’s not-“

Emma saw tears form in Ava’s eyes before she spun on the spot and left quickly. Emma stood frozen, her heart a swirling void of despair. Lily shot Emma a dirty look before strutting off to the Ravenclaw common room. Emma cast a chameleon charm on herself and hoped nobody would see the tears splashing on the stone floors as she went back to her dorm.


	14. Chapter 14

On the far side of the Great Lake, Emma stood with her wand in her hand, looking at the castle of Hogwarts. She was totally alone and had cast protective spells over a small area around her.

She had cried herself to sleep the last few nights, but had awoken this morning feeling alive, invigorated. She promised herself that she would practice some of the more exciting magic she had been reading about, and now stood poised.

The wind whipped her hair around her face. She had thought of Ava a few times in the last week, but had pushed the thoughts from her mind. Thinking of her only made her sad, and weak.

She held her wand in front of her, and cast the spell, not even bothering to speak. She hadn’t cast a spell verbally in weeks. Water gushed from the tip of her wand, and splashed into the lake. Aguamenti had apparently been causing trouble for some of the sixth years. Emma couldn’t help but feel pity.

Now that she had sorted, Emma started casting a very complicated spell. Magic to her was different now. She could almost see it in front of her and manipulate it as she wished. She started a flame and fashioned it into the shape of a large bird, making it fly around the lake a few times. The spell was more difficult than she had been expecting, and she made a few mistakes the first few times she tried it. The bird was made of fire, so hot that Emma could feel the heat from a few metres away. Fiend Fyre was counted among the most dangerous and dark magic in the world, but Emma failed to see why.  
As the bird flew, Emma considered dark magic. After all, dark magic was only really dangerous in the hands of the incompetent. Death Eaters didn’t really know what they were doing, but Emma did. The most gifted witch to pass through Hogwarts since Granger, as Flitwick had said. If anyone had the right to experiment with dark magic, it was her.

A small, almost imperceptible part of Emma protested, but she quashed it quickly. She was better than that now. She was better than everybody.

Emma dismissed the bird, and looked around. Nobody was near. She thought about Horcruxes. She supposed she’d have to make one sooner or later, if she wanted to live forever. Did she really want to live forever? If anyone deserved to, was it not her? 

It occurred to Emma at that point that Voldemort had also created Horcruxes, and she recoiled from herself briefly. Then, she composed herself. “I’ll be careful,” she said aloud, nodding to herself.

As she prepared to attempt Fiendfyre again, she caught a glimpse of herself in the water’s reflection. She hadn’t washed her hair in weeks, and it hung long and limp. Her face was gaunt and looked faintly manic. But Emma didn’t see this. She saw the face of a misunderstood genius, one to be feared and admired in equal measure.

Emma felt a heat invade her vagina as she started casting her next spell. Her own power aroused her, filling her with desire. She wanted someone beneath her, someone to ride for her own pleasure, someone to use and then throw away.

Like Lily, she thought, feeling a tinge of sadness. Her mind quickly flicked back to Ava before she stopped herself. Thinking about Ava made her weak.

More flames erupted from Emma’s wand, circling around into a towering blaze that dominated the air around her. She didn’t care if they saw at Hogwarts. Let them see, let them behold my might, she thought.

“Emma?” A voice came from the trees behind her. Emma quelled the flames, wondering who dared approach her.

It was Alice. She looked fearful. As she should, thought Emma. “What?” asked Emma.

“I have someone with me,” said Alice. From the trees behind Alice came a tall, blonde figure, with tears in her vibrant green eyes.

“Emma,” said Ava, her voice quavering slightly. “Emma, stop this, please.”

Emma was stunned. One half told her to blast them, to kill them both as an example. This impulse revolted her so intensely it shocked her. Her mind was at war with itself. She could do nothing but stare into Ava’s apprehensive, sorrowful eyes.

Suddenly, everything dropped away. She felt herself again, and Ava appeared just as radiant as she always had. Emma dropped her wand, her hand moving to her mouth as the magnitude of what she had been about to do hit her. Ava approached slowly, putting a gentle hand around her.

Emma sobbed into her shoulder, too emotionally overcome to say anything. “I’m sorry,” said Ava. 

Emma shook her head. “No,” she said, “Don’t.”

Ava nodded and rubbed her arm. “Let’s get you back to the castle, and talk.”

Emma nodded, feeling suddenly cold and weak. Ava kept her arm around her, warming her from the outside. Emma nestled into her, feeling safe and secure for the first time in weeks.

The feelings of warmth were exacerbated by the cosiness of the Ravenclaw common room. There were a few other people, who stared as Emma entered with her friends. “She’s ill,” said Ava, telling the onlookers to bugger off with her eyes.

They sat in a corner of the room, and Alice cast Muffliato around them. They sat across from each other, no-one saying anything. Emma felt as though she would cry again. “Thank you,” she said, feeling inexpressible gratitude for her friends. Her tears came as she saw Ava’s eyes dampen. “I… I don’t know what I was doing.”

“I’m sorry,” said Ava.

“No,” said Emma. “Don’t be. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have done that to Leo. I overreacted.”

“I overreacted,” said Ava. “I should have realised you only acted that strongly because you didn’t want to see me hurt.”

Emma nodded. “I still put you in danger. It’s a miracle McGonagall didn’t expel me.”

“I feel responsible, too,” said Alice, also tearing up. “I should have noticed you were suffering. I didn’t see…”

“It’s fine,” said Emma. “It was my problem, and my fault. But, I’m grateful to have you here for me. I… I think it would have been very bad if I had been allowed to continue.”

Ava crossed over to Emma, and sat next to her on the sofa. Emma nestled her head into her lap, and Ava started stroking her hair slowly. Eventually Emma fell asleep, sleeping peacefully for the first time in several weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

“I just feel stupid, I guess.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Emma walked down King’s Cross Station alongside Ava, having just emerged from Platform 9 ¾. “I just… most people don’t spiral that hard after breaking up with someone.”

“It wasn’t just that, though. It was a lot more complicated than that.”

“I spent my whole life up until sixth year trying to live with being alone,” said Emma. “Or at least trying to come to terms with never having anybody. Then I got you, and I lost you. And I think it kind of broke me.”

“You know, I wasn’t doing too good either. I could hardly focus on my revision, I was basically crying all the time.”

“You didn’t nearly turn into Voldemort, though. Sometimes…”

“What?”

“I wonder if it makes me a bad person, that I have… that inside me.”

“No,” said Ava instantly. “You’ve heard about what Dumbledore did when he was young, people still think he’s a good person. I think there’s good and bad in everyone, and what matters is which you choose.”

Emma nodded. “You’re right.”

“So, you’ll write to me?” asked Ava. “I want to see you over the holidays.”

“Definitely. I couldn’t bear not to see you for three months.”

Ava leant down to kiss her, and kissed her long and passionately. Emma felt wonderful gratitude and passion course through her, and she put a hand on Ava’s breast, hastily dismissed. “We’re in public!” said Ava, trying to hide her smile.

“I’ll miss you,” said Emma.

“I’ll miss you too,” said Ava.


End file.
